¡A nuestro modo!
by Nocturnals
Summary: Despues de todo, ellos no se entendían, no congeniaban completamente, pero, carajo, se querían. Punto. /Padres de Karin Uzumaki/ Las distintas uniones de los padres de los protagonistas de Naruto, por que ellos tambien tuvieron su  propia historia
1. Unión Yamanaka: Coqueteo

**||…o…||*||…o…|| ¡A nuestro modo! ||…o…||*||…o…|| **

**

* * *

**

_Disclaimer; Naruto no me pertenece, al contrario, la trama de la historia si es de mi invención._

* * *

De vez en cuando todos nos preguntamos como nuestros padres terminaron juntos, porque, a la vista de los hijos, los padres no siempre encajan. Es decir, se aman… pero son tan distintos que uno se pregunta como es que acabaron juntos. Esa duda siempre revolotea en las mentes de los niños, pero cuando son mayores, se lo plantean más seriamente. Muchas veces entre bromas sale alguna anécdota, algún pedacito de sus historias que dan curiosidad.

Quizá por eso salio el tema en aquella reunión, de cómo era que las parejas tan disparejas se habían formado.

-¿A caso no les da curiosidad?- Insistió Ino- ¡A mi me encantaría aunque fuera ver una vez a mi mama!

-A mi me da igual- Gruñó Kiba.

-Pues a mi me parece interesante- Repusó TenTen- ¿A ustedes no, chicos?

Sus compañeros de equipo se miraron medio confundidos ¿De que servia decirles que si, tenían curiosidad?

-Si… la verdad si- Aporto Hinata.

-Sería lindo- Se atrevió a colaborar Temari.

-¡Sería tan lindo saber como se enamoraron!- Exclamo Sakura.

-Si, lo sería.

**

* * *

**

**Unión Yamanaka.**

* * *

Inoichi se rasco la nuca, algo incomodo ¿Toda esa enorme casota para el solo? Hubiera querido quedarse en su departamento otro poco… aquella casa era algo intimidante para el. Era tan limpia, pulcra, ordenada… tan como el. Pero estaba algo vacía. Le resto importancia, llevaba una semana allí y aun no la sentía propia. Suspiro y se fue al patio donde sus primos lo esperaban con una botella de sake.

Tomo los vasos que había ido a buscar y fue hasta ellos. Mientras se encaminaba hasta allí, vestido aún con su ropa de entrenamiento, escucho una risa femenina ¿Alguna de sus primas se había colado? Fue al patio con intención de averiguar cual de sus dos primas, las molestias rubias, se habían metido sin invitación.

-Inoichi- Lo llamo su primo, Takeshi.- Te presento a Himiko, la hermana menor de mi novia… ¿Recuerdas a Erika, no?

-Si, la recuerdo. Un placer, Himiko.- Sonrío, dejando los vasos en el suelo.

¡Mierda, que estaba buena!

-¿Nos acompañarías?- Pregunto, en un suave y casi inconciente coqueteo.

Himiko sonrío halagada, si el pretendía conquistarla con esa sonrisa insinuante y su mirar tan acogedor, ella le daría una cucharada de su medicina. Era Himiko Yamanaka, la más coqueta de sus hermanas, de delicado flirteo y sutil encantamiento. Y ella era quien llevaba el control. Oh, no, no se lo iba a dejar fácil.

No era pecado divertirse un rato, después de todo.

-Me encantaría… pero ya saben, yo no bebo- Intento, tanteando el terreno.

-¿Tus padres no te dejan beber?- Se burlo sin ser descortés.

Ella sonrío.

-No es por eso… - Contesto, haciéndose la incomoda y mirando hacia otro sitio.

Si había algo que los hombres no toleraban cuando intentaban ligar con una mujer, era que la misma se mostrara desinteresada en ellos. Y que, por supuesto, dejara las frases a medias, dejándolo en el aire.

-¿Entonces por que es, señorita?

Himiko sonrío interiormente, había pescado el anzuelo.

-Oh, es algo mío que dudo le interese, Inoichi-san- Sonrío, solo otro poco más…- Además, debo irme… aunque no recuerdo muy bien por donde me indico Erika que era ¿Lo recuerdas tu, Takeshi?

Y solo faltaba un tiron y listo, en la bolsa. Takeshi sonrío, igualita a Erika, pensó.

-¿Hasta los territorios del clan Nara, vas a buscar a Naomi?

-Si, pero los barrios del clan Nara son un laberinto, tardare horas en encontrar la casa de Tsubaki.

-Yo no conozco bien por allí pero supongo que Inoichi si, ¿No es cierto?

Y esa era su señal.

-¡Oh, Inoichi-san, le agradecería mucho si me indicara el camino!- Una leve sugerencia y…

-La acompañare, de igual modo pretendía visitar a Shikaku.

¡Eso, señores, era tener el control!

-Te estaría muy agradecida, te debo un favor y tiempo valioso, Inoichi-san.

Inoichi sonrío, aquella chica le estaba dando la excusa perfecta para invitarla a salir a tomar algo y de paso averiguar por que no bebía. Una Yamanaka de sangre pura, pensó, viendo su cabello platinado y sus ojos claros ir de un lado a otro. Decidió halagarla un poco, no la dejaría ganar, el que llevaba los mandos, era él.

-No es molestia, como dije, iba para la casa de un amigo.

-De igual modo, se lo agradezco.

Himiko comprendió, de buenas a primeras, que el no respondería como quería que respondiera, no le invitaría un trago. Bien, ella era una maestra en las conversaciones, y no iba a dejar que el la obligara a mantenerse callada el resto del camino. Improviso sobre la marcha.

-¿Eres amigo de Takeshi?

-Primo.- Le corrigió- Supongo que eso, dentro de unos años, quizá nos haga familia.

Himiko sonrío, coquetear con doble sentido, esa era su especialidad.

-Seria muy feliz siendo parte de tu familia, en un futuro, Inoichi-san- EL rubio la miro de reojo, sorprendido por su respuesta- Aunque claro, si Takeshi conserva su amor por mi hermana.

-Las Yamanaka son algo difíciles de tratar- Concedió- A menos que uno sepa como piensan.

-Mejor aún, a menos que uno sepa que piensan.

Sonrío, altanera, era una guerra no declarada. Se inclino y tomo una de las flores del camino. Sonrío de modo casi inconciente, no sabia porque hacia eso, porque coqueteaba con el ¡Ni siquiera lo conocía! Quiza solo estaba aburrida, se concedio, además era muy entretenido.

-La casa que buscas es aquella- Le señalo Inoichi- ¿Podras volver sola?

Himiko decidio que lo dejaria pensando un poco, quizá fuera para divertirse otro rato.

-Claro Inoichi, no es la primera vez que vengo aquí, sabes, tengo un sentido de la orientación excepcional- Le mostró su impecable sonrisa, como quien ya tenia la partida ganada- Y sabes, no venia a buscar a Naomi… ¡Yoshino, estoy aquí, mujer!

-En otras palabras, caíste redondito- Bromeo Chouja.

-Redondito, se burlo de mi con la mirada toda esa tarde- Confeso, vaciando su vaso- ¡Shikaku, como iba yo a saber que era amiga de tu novia!

El hombre rió, negando con la cabeza y sirviendo otra copa. Inoichi no era el tipo de hombre que le gustaba perder, mucho menos en su propio juego. ¿Himiko Yamanaka? Esa si que era una mujer problemática.

-¡Gracias por su compra!- Exclamo Inoichi, sonriente en la florería.

-Inoichi, hijo- Lo llamo su padre- ¿Recuerdas que te dije que, como el festival es venidero, contrataríamos a alguien para que te ayude?

El joven de veintidós años sonrío, asintiendo, quiza seria el ultimo festejo celebrarían antes de que estallara la guerra que todos temían., Shikaku le había asegurado que estallaría en cualquier momento, que solo faltaba un detonante para que comenzara la catástrofe. Quizá por eso le gustaba la idea de un festival.

-Bien, pues he contratado a una chica incluso más hábil con las flores que tu- Inoichi rió, era el negocio familiar, pero aun le faltaba algo de practica- Trátala bien…

Traducido; no ligues con ella.

-Dulzura, entra- Le indico y para sorpresa de Inoichi allí estaba ella.

-Himiko Yamanaka, un gusto, Inoichi-san- Se presento, con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

¡Se estaba burlando de el en su cara!

-Lo mismo digo.

Aunque el festival ya venia, las ventas eran normales, pronto se acelerarían. EL estaba recargado sobre la mesada mirando como la rubia acomodaba las vasijas llenas de flores. Tenia que admitirlo, era linda, preciosa. Piernas largas, cintura estrecha, alta, no mucho, pelo largo hasta la cintura, suelto y rubio. Ojos azulados, boca pequeña y carnosa, nariz diminuta, cuerpo delgado y esbelto. En fin, divina.

Parecía un hada entre las flores, se dijo, una ninfa, quizá. Las nombraba mientras las organizaba, con su voz suave y cantarina. Inoichi se encontró preguntándose que edad tendría, pasaría los veinte quizá, apenas menor que el. Himiko le sonrío de modo encantador, coqueto y soltó una risita dulce, sonora y tierna.

-¿Ya has pensado que arreglo haremos para la mesa de la fiesta del clan?- Pregunto.

Lo que ella quería preguntar era si en realidad había invitado a alguien, pero primero tenían que entrar en el tema. Aunque el no lo capto, cosa que le resulto extraña, el joven solía percibir sus intenciones al instante. Estaba ligeramente ido.

-Pensé en begonias- Respondió, luego de un momento.

¿Cordialidad, le ofrecía solo cordialidad? Quizá no lo capto al segundo. Tomo un libro, haciéndose la distraída, y empezó a hojearlo. El libro de las flores y su significado, había planeado esa conversación en su cabeza y sabia que flor escoger en cada variante de la situación que se planteo. Lo dejo sobre la mesa, despacio, para que el captara el titulo del libro verde, con letras doradas. El ni lo miro, noto con disgusto.

-A mi me agradan los Gladiolos rojos- Se aventuro a decir.

¡Demonios, había fijado sus ojos en aquel hombre hace más de tres meses y le había costado un infierno conseguir una oportunidad para presentarse para que justo en ese momento dejara de ser corajuda! Los gladiolos rojos eran una alerta, pues significaban "no dejo de pensar en ti" y si el no lo captaba lo dejaria por el momento.

-En realidad, no me gustan como quedan juntos- Respondió.

-Tienes razón, la mejor combinación que yo puedo ofrecer son campanillas y Gladiolos- Respondió, pero el prácticamente la ignoro- Aunque bueno, no existe una flor que te represente a ti… o quizá si, ¡Narcisos!

Tomo la flor dicha de un jarrón y se las lanzo.

-¡Idiota!- le grito antes de meterse en el invernadero.

Inoichi la miro, ¿Y a esa que le pasaba? Solo le dijo su flor favorita y estallaba… Tomo el libro que ella estaba leyendo y lo hojeo ¿A que se refería con campanillas y gladiolos? Entonces los busco en el libro, ¿Narcisos? ¿Acaso no significaba "solo piensas en ti mismo"? Mierda, pensó, estaba hablando del significado de las flores que el nunca pudo aprenderse…

Gladiolos; provocación

Campanillas; coquetería y sumisión…

¡Mierda, acaba de decirle abiertamente, o en código, que le estaba coqueteando!

Cuando la época de los preparativos del festival llegó, estaban demasiado ocupados como para hablar o coquetear. No, ellos iban de un lado a otro, ensimismados en su trabajo, con las horas ajustadas y sin parar un segundo. Inoichi realizaba su trabajo con precisión, pero de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a la chica que había comenzado a gustarle.

En un principio le parecía encantadora, luego, cuando la aprecio bien, la encontró realmente hermosa. Pero luego de varios días de coqueteo sutil y en código, usualmente de las flores, se había enganchado con ella. ¿A quien engañaba? Le gustaba Himiko y su carácter explosivo, su forma de calcular todo, aquel caminar sensual con el contoneo de sus insinuantes caderas y esos roces de sus dedos contra la piel de sus manos o su rostro.

Era suave, se dio cuenta, cada toque era un roce tan leve que uno dudaba de que sucedió. Era precavida, algo distante y al mismo tiempo demasiado cercana. Era jodidamente atrayente, toda ella, desde su cabello largo y brillante hasta sus ojos celestes con un brillo pícaro.

-Un día agotador- Suspiro Himiko, alzando su cabello por primera vez en una coleta.

Preciosa.

-Supongo que será así un par de días más- Contesto, viendo como ella se sentaba y cruzaba sus piernas.

El vestido morado algo ajustado se le subió hasta poco más debajo de las rodillas, mostrando sus pantorrillas de marfil y un poco más… deseando ver debajo de la falda, no pudo desviar sus ojos.

Insinuante.

-Una lastima que me vaya cuando termine la acción, ha sido agradable trabajar aquí.

-Claro- Pudo decir mientras ella jugaba con una flor, acariciando sus pétalos con sus labios en una caricia.

Sutil.

-Bueno, eso me daría unos días para ver que haré para reunión del clan.- Agrego, mirándolo de costado, entorno los ojos, pestañeo un poco y dejo la flor a un lado, sonriendo con picardía.

-A menos que me surja algo.

Irresistible.

Inoichi sonrío.

-Hace calor ¿No?

¿Hablar del clima? Algo muy básico y estupido, a menos que quisiera llegar a algo más.

-Mucho… me muero por algo fresco.

-¿Un helado?- Pregunto, inclinándose en la mesada, sonriente- ¿O una gaseosa?

-Depende.

-¿De que?

-De ti, Inoichi- Sentencio.-De ti.

-Helado entonces- Declaro, sonriendo, y se quito el delantal- ¿Cinco minutos de descanso?

-Diez si te comportas- Bromeo y salieron de la florería.

Demasiado encantadora para desear separarse de ella, incomparablemente lista para ser solo una mujer común, picara en demasía y suavemente coqueta. Hecha para el, pensó, animándose de una buena vez a invitarla a salir oficialmente. La llevo al festival y a la fiesta de su clan, se pasaba en los invernaderos, donde ella ayudaba, y de vez en cuando le daba una indirecta bastante… directa.

-Así que…- Intento empezar el- ¿No te apetece dar una vuelta?

-En realidad, no mucho, pero siempre aprecio tu compañía- Respondió descolgándose el delantal y quitándose los guantes- Así que vamos de igual modo.

Sonrío. Definitivamente, hecha para él.

* * *

**Pues… ¡hola!**

Bien, esto se me ocurrió de la nada, si, puedo escribir cinco capítulos en un día xD Que es lo que hice hoy, empecé a las diez de la noche y son las dos y media de la madrugada. Así que, bueno**, les cuento bien de que va;**

Yo por lo menos siempre me he preguntado como es que mi mamá- menudita, rubia, blanca, de ojos miel, bonita- aunque algo gruñona y entrometida- acabo con mi papá; alto, moreno, no muy agraciado aunque es un amor y muy bromista, en fin… **¿Cómo miércoles acabaron juntos los padres de los personajes de Naruto?** Yo me lo invente ;P

Hasta ahora he escrito las siguientes uniones;

_Unión Yamanaka_

_Unión Inuzuka_

_Unión Namikaze- Uzumaki_

_Unión Nara- Ishine _(tengo entendido que Yoshino no era Nara de nacimiento y le invente un apellido)

**Por favor, si me dan una ayudita dándome ejemplos de futuras uniones, se los agradecería.**


	2. Unión Inuzuka: Coraje

**||…o…||*||…o…|| ¡A nuestro modo! ||…o…||*||…o…||**

* * *

_Disclaimer; Naruto y sus personajes no me pertencen, al contrario, la trama si es de mi invención._

_

* * *

_

**Unión Inuzuka.**

* * *

Ese definitivamente había sido un muy buen día, bastante bueno, no muy caluroso, con brisa fresca, sus alumnos no le habían hecho renegar y en su casa su hermana lo esperaba con alguna comida deliciosa. Oh si, un muy buen día. En especial porque era viernes y el fin de semana al fin empezaba. ¿Lo mejor de todo? ¡Allí estaba Tsume, lista para que la fastidiara un rato!

-Ni se te ocurra decirme "Hey, cachorra" porque te pateare el trasero- Le advirtió antes de que siquiera la saludara.

Tsume, a sus dieciséis años era hermosa, había que admitirlo, pero no muy femenina.

-¡Pero si eres tan solo una cría!- La provoco, intentando enfadarla.

Tsume ni siquiera se volteo, seguía en la esquina esperando que los tres carros de verdura terminaran de pasar para poder cruzar la calle.

-Cállate, que yo sepa no te he silbado- Ladro ella, aun sin mirarlo.

-A alguien le mordieron la pata esta mañana- Se mofo.

Lo admitía, tenia un fetiche con aquella muchacha ¡Adoraba hacerla rabiar, era su pasatiempo favorito desde que tenia uso de razón! ¡Que recuerdos, cuando el tenia trece y ella cinco y la hacia llorar! Aunque claro, ahora era toda una chunin y no iba a ponerse a llorar, por lo que ahora le gritaba.

-No fastidies ¿No tienes que ir oliéndole el trasero a alguna de tus perras enceladas?

-EN eso estoy- Contesto y logro que Tsume me girara para frunciere el cejo.

¿Por qué Tsume insistía en cortarse el cabello cuando le llegaba a la cintura? ¡Si era lo único femenino que tenia! Es decir, ella tenía un carácter bastante malo, sus ojos eran intimidantes y por dios, toda ella decía "aléjate". Lo único que rescataba de aquella muchachita era que, a pesar de su corta edad, tenia todo bien puesto. Muy bien puesto;

Pequeña, menudita, como le gustaban las mujeres, con más delantera que la mayoría, cintura estrecha que se perdía entre la tela, un trasero perfecto y levantado, piernas torneadas y aunque pocos lo notaran, muy fuertes.

Podía patearle el trasero a cualquiera, menos a el.

-Deja de babearte o te daré un golpe ¡Deja de mirarme como un pervertido!- Gruño, ¿Por qué mierda tenia estancarse el trafico justo en esa esquina?

-Creciste- Dijo- Unos centímetros, pero para ser tu, vas progresando… cachorrita.

-¡Ya estuvo!- Grito y salto encima de el, tirandolo al suelo- ¡Deja de llamarme cachorra que no soy ninguna cría y puedo partirte la cara y si me sigues jodiendo lo haré!

-Atrévete- Le gruño y ella sonrío.

A eso le llamaba Shippou un golpe bien calzado ¡Vaya que sabia golpear aquella mocosa! Tsume me paro, recogió sus cosas ante la mirada atónita de la gente y se cruzo de esquina. Idiota, bufo. Shippou se levanto, riendo de diversión ante la mueca tan graciosa de enfado que el aun aniñado rostro de Tsume mostraba. Su risa solo logro irritarla más.

-Le daré el maldito reporte más tarde- Gruño y emprendió el camino a casa.

No le gustaba Shippou, se dijo, no podía gustarle ese pedazo de idiota que le jodia la vida desde que tenia uso de razón. No el, no ese estupido, ni entonces ni nunca ¡Era casi diez años mayor que ella!

El joven la siguió, le encantaba esa chica, lo admitía. Siempre le habían gustado las mujeres difíciles, aunque ella ni siquiera era una mujer, era una niña. Una niña atrapada en un cuerpo de mujer. ¡Y que cuerpo, hombre! La siguió a prudente distancia hasta que estuvieron en el bosque de sus territorios, donde dejaban a los lobos correr libres.

-¿Tienes un problema conmigo, o que, idiota?- Pregunto, poniendo sus manos en sus caderas.

-No, ninguno- Respondió sonriente, cruzándose de brazos.

Ya lo había dicho en voz alta, era líder de su clan, podía hacer lo que le viniera en gana. Y si quería salir con una chica ocho años menor que el, lo haría, porque no era una chica, era Tsume. Esa chica que estaba a punto de darle otro puñetazo. Soltó una risita, la ponía incomoda y por eso se ponía en posición defensiva. Adoraba ponerla nerviosa.

-¿Cuándo aceptaras que te lleve a cenar?- Pregunto.

Tsume alzo una ceja, que le gustara no significaba que lo dijera en voz alta y que cayera redondita a sus pies ¡Ni en un maldito millón de años!

-Shippou, no voy a ir a cenar contigo- Le dijo- Deja de seguirme, no me jodas.

-No te jodo, te encanta que te siga… anda, admítelo- Bromeo.

Ella estaba de espaldas a el y se dio el gusto de sonreír, no era una histérica ni nada, el coqueteo no le gustaba, y ella era más directa. Pero si, amaba que el la siguiera, le encantaba que la fastidiara y sobre todo y por más raro que sonara, pelear con el era lo mejor del día.

-¿Si ceno contigo me dejaras de joder por lo menos una semana?

-Puede que si- Ella gruño- Bien, tres días, solo eso te prometo.

-Por tres días solo tomare el te contigo, y en tu casa, no quiero que me vean con un idiota- Ladro y siguió su camino.

Milagrosamente Shippou no la siguió.

* * *

¡Joder que solo había ido a tomar el te! Intento contenerse a si misma, pero era el maldito impulso, las incontenibles ganas. Estaba en celo y el era un macho, demonios, quería hacerlo. Quizá por eso, por estar deseosa de algo que no planeaba hacer hasta en un buen tiempo, dejo que la besara.

Y contesto, eso fue lo más humillante, no pudo contenerse y fingir enfado. Lo beso incluso contra la lógica, dejando que, como siempre, los instintos la guiaran y si bien en las batallas le salvaba el pellejo, ahora la condenaban a aceptar que si le gustaba ese idiota. Porque Shippou estaba buenísimo, para darle un buen mordisco, y eso hacia.

¡Maldito el asqueroso momento en que acepto tomar el te con el! Pasó su boca por su cuello y lo mordió, lastimándolo un poco, pero le gustaba. A Shippou siempre le había gustado que ella lo lastimase, y eso era en parte masoquismo, pero por otro lado era su modo de comunicarse.

EL jalo de su labio hasta hacerle daño y ella lo araño hasta que enterró sus uñas en su espalda. Eso llamaba el hacerlo con ganas. Nunca pensó que la pequeña e inexperta Tsume me revolcara de una forma tan salvaje. Y aunque sabía que estaba en celo, la pasión pudo más que la lógica. Porque ellos eran pura pasión, entera necesidad, el mejor de los instintos.

* * *

Tres semanas después, el pueblo entero sabia que salían, la mayoría los miro con malos ojos ¡Un adulto, un hombre de veinticuatro años saliendo con una niña, de apenas dieciséis! Sí supiesen lo que esa niña de dieciséis años era capaz de hacer en un cuarto a puertas cerradas, se burlo.

Pero lo que aquella chica salvaje le confeso, o informo, esa noche no podía estarles ocurriendo. Estaba preñada, entera y jodidamente preñada. Se echo para atrás, dejando su cabeza golpearse contra la pared, hundiéndose contra ella. Bueno, eso adelantaba las cosas y… demonios, era menor de edad y no estaba seguro si sus padres aceptarían casarla sin enterarse de la verdad.

-Mi padre dijo que si no nos casamos en dos semanas, te castrara, una lastima ¿No?- Dijo, restándole importancia.

A Tsume nunca le importo lo que los demás dijeran de ella, porque ella era demasiado individual, demasiado independiente como para necesitar de la opinión del resto de la gente. Ese día Tsume me corto el cabello a los hombros y nunca más se lo dejo crecer. Se casaron de apuro y para la desgracia de Shippou y la indiferencia de Tsume, todo el mundo lo sabía.

Lo peor, pensó el hombre, era que cuando a Tsume le preguntaban si era verdad que se caso tan rápido porque estaba embarazada ella asentía y ni se inmutaba. ¡Debería por lo menos preocuparse un poco por su honor! Pero no, ella nunca había sido así.

* * *

Lo de ellos era pasión desenfrenada, la locura de los impulsos y la necesidad carnal de revolcarse hasta que no pudieran más. Por eso mismo, su relación no duro mucho más de siete años. Shippou se fue cuando no aguanto más, Tsume era demasiado exigente, pedía a todos lo mismo que ella daba… y no podía complacerla del todo. Nunca pudo, y se harto.

Beso a su hija en la coronilla y acuno a su bebe por ultima vez, tomo su maleta y se fue. Se encontró con Tsume en la puerta y para su sorpresa ella le sonrío.

-Así que siempre tuve razón. Si no puedes aguantar a una mujer como yo no mereces ser líder, anda, vete con el rabo entre las piernas. Me encantaría decir que no tienes pelotas pero ambos sabemos que no es así- Se burlo- Anda, huye, cobarde ¿Quién es el cachorro, uh?

-Hey, cachorrita- Se mofo por última vez- A ver si algún día dejas de aullar.

La mujer sonrío, burlona.

-A ver si algún día, tienes las bolas que se necesitan, Shippou, para ser un Inuzuka.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a descubrir esa pasión inmensa y descontrolada que sintieron con el otro. Pero ambos eran demasiado fuertes, demasiado aguerridos, demasiado pasionales para estar demasiado con el otro. Por que ambos habían sido perfectos amantes, pero no funcionaban para ninguna otra cosa que no fuera aquello.

-¿Pasa algo, mami?- Pregunto la pequeña Hana esa noche.

-Nada ¿Recuerdas que te dije que hay hombres que no tienen el coraje suficiente para ser Inuzuka?

La pequeña asintió.

-Bien, tu padre era uno de esos.

Hana no volvió a preguntar por su padre, pues sabía que era un tema demaciado delicado. No, ni eso, su madre lo borro de sus recuerdos, lo anulo en su vida e hizo de cuenta que él jamáz existió. Pero si que lo había hecho, y le había marcado a fuego en el alma su presencia. Tsume de vez en cuando se encontraba mirando a Kiba entrenar, era demaciado parecido a su padre. Cada parte de su hijo varón era una copia exacta a la de su progenitor. Suspiro y aparto la mirada, la única diferencia entre Shippou y KIba, era que este último había heredado lo que más valor tenía para su madre. EL coraje.

-¡Kiba, que te he dicho que tienes que darle más impulso!-Riño, y en su mente le agradeció al bastardo que la sedujo con su experiencia.

Le había dado lo mejor de su vida, sus dos hijos. Ella crió a dos shinobis fuertes que, quizá si padre hubiera crecido con ellos, no serían así.

-¡He dicho que mas impulso, Kiba!

-¡Ya te escuche mamá!- Gruño y para sorpresa del muchacho, su madre sonrió de lado.

Había que tener coraje para pararse frente a Tsume y no huir.

* * *

Segundo Cap!

Espero que les haya gustado, besos!


	3. Unión Namikaze y Uzumaki : Peculiaridad

**||…o…||*||…o…|| ¡A nuestro modo! ||…o…||*||…o…|| **

* * *

_Disclaimer; Naruto no me pertenece, la trama de la historia, al contrario, si es mía._

* * *

**Union Namikaze-Uzumaki**

* * *

Cuando la vio por primera vez en la academia, penso que se trataba de otro muchacho con un trauma respecto al cabello largo. Le resto importancia hasta que, por azares del destino, la escucho hablar. Era, indudablemente, la voz de una chica. La miro de reojo, mientras sus compañeros y amigos, Fugaku Uchiha y Hiashi Hyugga hablaban entre ellos.

Pelirroja de alli a dos kilometros… llamativa, de ojos violacios y piel palida. Bonita, se atrevio a decir, pero poco delicada. Se movia con seguridad, aunque ligeramente recelosa. Interesante, se dijo.

Era un idiota, un maldito estupido y creido idiota ese repugnante ser llamado Fugaku Uchiha ¿Quién se creia que era ese imbecil? Si, era nueva, pero no lo justificaba para darle esa mirada que solo podia significar desprecio. Se sento tres bancas debajo de ellos, ese trio de estirados.

-Hola- Se precento una chica de largo cabello oscuro- Me llamo Mikoto.

-Soy Kushina- Se presento y se giro hacia la chica que estaba al lado de Mikoto- Un gusto.

-Oh, si, soy Hanna- Se presento, timida, la niña.- Un placer conocerte.

Hablaron hasta que, luego de unos minutos les toco presentarse. Mikoto hablo sobre ser una buena ninja, Hanna sobre honrar a su clan, Hiashi sobre llegar a ser un lider justo, el Uchiha solo hablo de ser el mejor shinobi y para la sorpresa de Kushina, aquel rubio que se sentaba detrás de ella exclamo;

-¡Yo sere un buen Hokage!

Kushina se levanto como si fuera por un resorte.

-¡Pues yo quiero ser la primera mujer Hokage!

Y asi, empezaron las peleas.

* * *

_(Salto, no creo necesario explicar que paso, lo del secuestro y todo eso)_

Sintio los colores subirsele al rostro, Minato la había salvado, penso. Aun sin poder moverse mucho debido a la sorpresa trato de decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero solo pudo quedarsele mirando como una estupida. Era… señor, ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta que el mocoso molesto se había convertido en un hombre valiente? Pero alli estaba, en sus brazos, atonita y con la mirada fija en sus orbes azules.

Dios santo, no podia creer que sentia la necesidad de acariciar su rostro. Se abofeteo mentalmente, a ella no podia gustarle ese niño devilucho que en un momento confundio con una nena.

No supo en que momento llegaron a los bordes de la aldea, solo fue conciente del movimiento de su cabello rubio al sacudirse contra el viento. Lo besaria, ese fue el primer pensamiento que tuvo. Lo haria, cuando nadie mirase… sabia que Minato le tenia un inexplicable aprecio, mucho más fuerte que el de la amistad, y esa seria su forma de agradecerle.

O eso se mentia para no admitir que, demonios, queria besarlo.

Minato la bajo en las colinas cercanas a las puertas de la villa, pero al contrario de hacerla caminar, la abrazo de modo automatico apenas sus pies rozaron el suelo. La estrecho como si el mundo se la quitara de lo contrario y ella no se removio ni lo insulto, como solia hacerlo ¿Estaria en shock?

-¿Estas bien Kush…?- Intento preguntar, pero Kushina no solia aguantarse para cumplir sus objetivos.

Lo beso sin muchos miramientos, directo en la boca, poniendose de puntillas y aun abrazados. Movio los labios sobre los de el un instante, antes que el se diera cuenta de lo que sucedia y respondiera ¿Qué le había llevado a enamorarse de ella? ¡Dios sabria! Quiza se había enamorado de su forma unica de ser, de sus rarezas, o tal vez le gustaba ella en conjunto. Sus animos inagotables, su carácter dulce y fuerte a la vez… o solo ella.

-Tomalo como un gracias por salvarme- Advirtio ella, apartando la mirada- Rubio idiota.

La siguio de nuevo, señor, sabia que aunque nunca lo aceptaria- jamaz- a ella le encantaba. Camino a unos metros detrás de ella, Kushina se volteaba de vez en cuando para fruncirle el cejo, pero apenas en perdia de vista su rostro, sonreia con disimulo. ¿Cuánto tiempo tenia asi? ¿Dos semanas, tres? Se paro frente a Ichiraku y se volteo hacia el, no dijo nada, pero Minato entendio.

-Anda, acepta- Insistio Minato, cuando estaban dentro del local, comiendo.

-No- Contesto, sorbiendo sus fideos.

-¿Por qué no?- Pregunto, mirandola con una sonrisa.

-Por que no y ya

-Todo tiene una razon de ser, Kushina- Contesto.

-Claro que la tiene, no, por que no, y es no.

Minato rio, algun dia la convenceria de que aceptara que el pagara la comida. La unica vez que lo hizo, ella le devolvio el dinero, metiendolo en su cartera en algun momento. Suspiro, no seria ese dia. Kushina era demaciado orgullosa como para aceptar que el hiciera algo por ella, mucho, demaciado. Y le encantaba.

-¿Un helado?

-No.

-Un dango, entonces.

-No.

-¿Ramen de postre?

-No.

-¿Dulces?

-No.

-¿ Caramelos?

-No

-¿Quieres que deje de hacerte compañía?

-No- Respodnio y se dio cuenta de lo que dijo- ¡Yo… es decir! ¡Me engañaste!

Minato rio y nego con la cabeza, Kushina dejo sin terminar su septimo tason de ramen y lo miro. Bajo la mirada luego de sostenerlas unos segundos y dudo. El no ser iria, no señor, el no permitiria que entrenara hasta mañana por ordenes de la medico. Gruño. Queria entrenar, pero no se lo permitian.

-Chocolate.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto, inseguro de lo que escucho.

Kushina se sonrojo y aparto la mirada ¡No podia sostenersela desde que lo había besado!

-Que me apetece chocolate- Afirmo.

* * *

-Asi que tu tambien vives solo.

Minato se giro sobre su eje para mirar a la pelirroja que, mirando a la nada, se apoyo contra la pared de la cocina. Sonrío, cuando Kushina no lo miraba al hablarle era porque estaba incomoda o en su defecto, apenada. A los dieciséis años, la conocía como nadie. Asintio cuando ella le dedico una mirada. Kushina habíha ido a su casa a cenar, por primera vez, y lo había hecho porque le había ganado en un juego de cartas.

-Desde los once, más o menos- Comento.- Aunque siempre he sido ordenado.

-Pues yo no- Repuso, restandole importancia.

Lo miro de perfil… otra vez estaban alli aquellas incontrolables ganas de plantarle un beso en la boca, comercelo a besos y deborar cada centimetro de sus labios. El autocontrol le servia de mucho, pero la intimidad de la pequeña cocina, el calido ambiente y el simple hecho de estar solos era demaciado tentador.

-Minato- Lo llamo.

-¿Si, Kushina?

-Besame.

El rubio la miro, pensando que quiza, había escuchado mal. No seria la primera vez que le pasaba. Pero ella estaba alli, sonrosada y con la vista fija en el. Se lo había dicho en serio, se percato, dejando la cuchara dentro de la hornalla. Sin pensarlo demaciado la arricono contra la pared, acaricio su rostro con la mano libre y con la otra sostuvo su cintura.

-Eres rara.

-Y asi te gusto- Respondio, altiva.

-Exactamente.

La beso con suavidad al principio y luego avanzo a una instancia un poco más avanzada. Jugo con sus labios carnosos y los deboro como el más suculento de los postres. Deslizo sus manos hasta su cintura, acariciandole la espalda al tiempo que la pelirroja se colgaba de su cuello por la diferencia de estaturas.

Suspiro contra su boca cuando se separaron, tomando el necesitado aire para vivir otros minutos. Con los rostros cercanos, a milimetros, las narices rozandose, y las respiraciones agitadas fundiendose en una sola, volvieron a besarse. Ese beso fue más pasional, más apresurado y necesitado que los anteriores.

-Eres rara- Recito- Pero me encantas y realmente me gustaria que salieras conmigo

Kushina sonrio.

-Eres raro- Repitio- y asi mismo, quiero salir contigo… ¡Demonios, besame!

Minato sonrio ante la exigencia y sindo jalado por ella volvieron a unir sus labios… mujeres raras y sus encantos execivos.


	4. Unión Nara y ? : Problemas

**||…o…||*||…o…|| ¡A nuestro modo! ||…o…||*||…o…||**

* * *

**Unión Nara-Ishine (?)**

* * *

Puso una remera al lado de la otra sobre el mostrador, comparándolas. Realmente odiaba comprar ropa, en especial cuando no era para el. ¿No podía solo darle el dinero y que su primo se comprase lo que deseara? No, su problemática madre le había insistido en que debía encargarse el mismo de darle un buen regalo. Opto por algo sencillo y fácil de escoger, una remera. Sin dolores de cabeza.

Gris o azul. Cuello en V o circular. Larga o normal. Con estampado o liso.

Escogió la gris, de cuello en V y un estampado al que poca intención le dio. Iba a pedir que se la dieran, cuando noto que parecía algo pequeña ¿Le entraría a su primo? El era más o menos de su contextura física, quizá algo más bajito, pero el largo era lo de menos, se dijo.

-Pruébatela, si te va bien, a el también- Sugirió Chouza.

-Bien- Dijo y dejo a sus viejos amigos al lado de la encargada y se encamino al probador.

Claro, seria mucho más fácil probársela allí sin miramientos, pero no, él tenia que ir a ver si alguno de los vestidores estaba libre y cambiarse dentro porque de lo contrario las mujeres lo mirarían mal. Suspiro y abrió la puerta del primer vestidor que vio, estaba hundido en sus pensamientos cuando lo hizo.

Yoshino se cubrió los pechos desnudos por instinto, se quedo sin aire unos segundos y clavo sus ojos en los de el mientras intentaba cubrirse con los brazos. Maldijo a los gritos y la palabra "pervertido" fue la primera que le vino a la mente cuando lo vio. ¡Ese maldito cerdo le había abierto la puerta del cambiador! La mayoría de las mujeres le abría dado una bofetada, pero ella no era una nenita. Le dio un puñetazo bien calzado en la mejilla con tal fuerza que lo hizo caerse de espaldas al suelo.

-¡Imbecil, pervertido, idiota!- Exclamo antes de volver a cerrar la puerta del cambiador.

¿Qué hicieron sus grandes amigos al ver aquel espectáculo? ¡Reírse a carcajadas los grandísimos hijos de su…!

Ni siquiera pudo terminar de levantarse cuando la puerta del vestidor volvió a abrirse y allí estaba la primera mujer que le golpeaba de ese modo en toda su vida. La chica tenia unos dieciocho años, pensó, de cabello oscuro, y ojos casi negros. No muy alta, pero bastante fuerte, eso lo supo por la marca rojiza que aun dolía en su rostro.

-¡Tu, grandísimo depravado!

Eso solo causo que Inoichi se escondiera detrás del mostrador a reírse.

-¡Yo no sabia que estabas dentro, no soy ningún depravado!- Intento defenderse, parándose erguido.

-¡Hubieses preguntado! ¿O no viste el asqueroso cartel que adorna la puerta y dice "Ocupado"? ¿Uh?

Shikaku miro sobre la cabeza de ella el dichoso cartel que, tal como había mencionado la joven, estaba colgado en la puerta con sus letras rojas y amarillas rezando la palabra "ocupado". Suspiro, iba a tener que disculparse pero la mujer no parecía tener ánimos de paz.

-Lo lamento, no lo vi- Acepto, poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos, incomodo.

-¡¿Cómo no vas a verlo si lo tenias frente tu malditos ojos?- Grito, señalándolo acusadoramente con el dedo, golpeando su frente con el.

-Ya te he pedido disculpas, mujer- Gruño, inclinándose un poco, esperando intimidarla.

Era bastante menudita comparada con él, quien debía llevarle por lo menos una cabeza. Pero ella frunció el cejo, puso sus manos en sus caderas en posición de jarra, fijo sus ojos en los de el y se irguió más para parecer más alta. Ella no iba a ser intimidada por un sucio pervertido.

-Si intentas intimidarme, te equivocaste de mujer, pervertido- Espeto, cruzándose de brazos, altiva.

-Primero; no soy un pervertido… y segundo; ¿Quién te crees que eres?

-Yoshino Ishine- Ladro- ¿ahora eres un acosador, o que?

La hubiese considerado linda, de no haber sido tan problemática.

-Nara Shikaku, mujer histérica, ¿Por qué gritas de ese modo si ya me disculpe?

-¿Por qué abriste la puerta si sabias que estaba ocupado? ¿Por qué no la cerraste de inmediato? ¡¿Por qué te me quedaste mirando como un baboso?

Si Inoichi y Chouza antes no podían dejar de reírse, entonces se estaban partiendo se risa en el suelo, muchos de los presentes disimulaban su risa y algunos huyeron a fuera a reírse tranquilamente. El sonido del golpe había rebotado en todo el local, causando que toda la atención recayera en ellos.

-Yo no…- Intento decir, claro que la había mirado, de pies a cabeza, dos veces.

-¿O me vas a negar que no te me quedaste viendo como un idiota?

-Yo…

-¡Ni te atrevas a mentirme, Nara!

-¡No fue a propósito!- Intento abogar a su pobre defensa.

-¡Abrirla quizá no, pero mirarme como el pervertido que eres, eso si que lo hiciste de gusto!

Punto a favor para la loca escandalosa, pensó.

-¡Pero si de todos modos no tienes nada para que te vea, mocosa!

Yoshino abrió la boca un segundo, disgustada ¿No tener nada para mostrar? ¡Pero si estaba bien puesta! No era como la sennin de pechos descomunales, pero tenia lo suyo, que le diera pena mostrarlo era otra cosa distinta. No por nada usaba esas camisetas holgadas y cerradas, con un sujetador que evitara que se notara mucho.

-¿Entonces porque te me quedaste mirando, eh, si dices que no tengo nada para mostrar?- Apunto, astuta, cruzándose de brazos y apoyando su peso en la pierna izquierda.

Shikaku no dijo nada… eso le pasaba por hablar sin pensar, se reprocho. Por otro lado, Yoshino sonrío para si misma, había ganado otra discusión. Se rió de puro regocijo, feliz de haber vencido a un ninja tan astuto como presumían era el jefe del clan Nara. Clan Nara su trasero, pensó.

-¿O acaso además de pervertido eres un pedófilo?- Yoshino sonrío en su cara, humillándolo- ¡Y eres el jefe de tu clan, que desgracia!

-¡Yo no soy nada de eso, mujer!

-¡Si que lo eres, ahora, hazte a un lado!

No espero a que el le respondiera o se moviera, lo hizo a un lado con un empujón, lanzo la prenda que se había probado al vendedor y salio hecha una furia. Shikaku parpadeo, mujeres problemáticas y sus escándalos. ¡El no había querido abrir el maldito probador con esas intenciones tan sucias!

Unos minutos más tarde, con la remera en la bolsa sin probarse, Shikaku caminaba con sus mejores amigos por la calle aun medio sonrojado y con la marca del mejor puñetazo que había recibido. Gruño de nuevo e Inoichi, el siempre burlón, soltó una pequeña risa que Chouja disimulo con un tosido.

-No lo hice a propósito- Repitió.

-Pero te le quedaste mirando, admítelo- Rió el rubio.

-Que lo haz hecho, amigo, le echaste una buena mirada a la chica.

Shikaku sintió como su cien palpitaba de molestia y sus amigos no hacían otra cosa que recordarle algo que esperaba poder olvidar con una ida al bar y un par de cervezas.

-Encima tienes el descaro de insultar su figura frente a ella- Regaño Chouza.

-¿Saben que?- Pregunto ya muy molesto- Si, la vi desnuda y joder que estaba bien buena, no era ni chata ni chiquita, estaba, sinceramente, para llevársela a un…

-¿A dónde, pervertido?- Interrumpió Yoshino.

¿De todos los hombres tenia que encontrarse con el en la calle? ¡Y hablando, como si fuera poco, sobre ella y su cuerpo! ¡En plena calle y en voz alta! A Shikaku se le helo la sangre al escuchar esa voz enfadada y fuerte, frente a el y con la cara tensa del enfado. Por favor, dos veces en un día ya era mucho, incluso para el.

-¿A dónde estaba para llevarme, Nara?- Insistió, apretando el agarre en la bolsa que llevaba.

¡El y sus malditos impulsos!

-A comer- Invento y Chouza contuvo las ganas de reír.

Detrás de Yoshino una chica soltó una agradable risita logrando que la vista recayera en ella. Una muchacha rolliza de cabello largo, negro y ojos de igual color, bastante bonita, muy bajita y rellenita. Aunque muchos no la considerarían atractiva, era sumamente simpática, incluso a simple vista.

-Cálmate, Yoshino- Pidió, con una sonrisa- Prometiste no ser imprudente hoy.

-Escandalosa, diría yo- Refunfuño Shikaku

Yoshino se tenso.

-Cállate que de una grande te haz salvado- Espeto la muchacha, clavándole le mirada.

-¿Por qué no se piden disculpas y arreglan todo de buen modo?- Sugirió la más pequeña.

-¿Por qué tendría yo que pedirle disculpas a un hombre como el?

-Por tratarle mal y no aceptar sus disculpas de buenas a primeras- La reprendió la chica con una dulzura que Shikaku no había visto en una mujer.- ¿Por qué no vamos todos a comer? Después de todo, Shikaku piensa que eres lo suficientemente linda como para invitarte un poco de comida ¿Verdad?

Inoichi y Chouza rieron de buena gana ante la broma de la muchachita de aspecto dulzor y tierno. Ella sonrío con suavidad y soltó una risita cantarina. Shikaku pensó que eran muy opuestas para ser amigas. Aunque, pensándolo bien, el no era muy parecido a sus compañeros.

-Bien, ya que- Respondió y apenas Yoshino se adelanto unos metros agrego- Gracias… uh, ¿chica?

-Akimichi Asuka- Pronuncio con un permanente esbozo de sonrisa.-¿Vamos?

-Que conste que estoy aquí porque Asuka me lo ha pedido- Ladro Yoshino, bebiendo su jugo.

-Lo mismo digo.- Respondió Shikaku.

-Y por ambos ustedes dos deberían dejar de pelear- Sentencio Inoichi.

Pero no funciono, ambos estaban fulminándose con la mirada, incapaces de dejar de amenazarse silenciosamente. El rubio suspiro de cansancio, Shikaku estaba siendo infantil dejándose llevar por aquella muchachita. Echo la cabeza para atrás y miro como Chouza parecía encantado por la regordeta joven de largo cabello negro. Demasiado, pensó, viendo como las hebras negras le caían hasta la cadera.

-Voy por whisky porque no quiero interrumpir a Chouza ¿Quieren un poco?

-Si- Se apresuro a contestar Yoshino- No quiero abusar, pero me vendría bien algo de vodka.

-No deberías beber vodka, te emborracharas si bebes algo tan fuerte- Opino Shikaku- Tráele, mejor, una cerveza blanca.

Yoshino lo miro, entre atónita y ofendida. Ella toleraba el alcohol muchísimo mejor que el y no dudo en decírselo, deteniendo a Inoichi a medio camino con una seña.

-Te reto a que te emborrachas primero.

-Los Nara tenemos una gran resistencia al alcohol- Presumió.

-Bien, Nara ¿A que le temes entonces?- Se burlo- Inoichi, trae seis botellas de vodka.

-¿No es mucho?

-Yo también tengo una gran resistencia al alcohol.

Y para la humillación de Shikaku, ella gano.

Yoshino se sintió de repente acorralada, demonios, ¿Por qué había permitido que Asuka la dejara a solas con ese hombre? Si, le había prometido quedarse allí para recibir a su hermana si venia antes de tiempo de una misión… pero ella nunca le dijo que Shikaku Nara iba en el paquete. Hizo un mohín y se hundió en el sofá.

Le caía mal ese hombre, e irónicamente, le gustaba. ¿Cómo podía desagradarle un hombre que estaba tan bueno? Echo la cabeza hacia atrás, contrariada, le gustaba, le encanalaba y quería partirle la boca de un beso ¿Eso era normal? Es decir, el era un pervertido, un idiota que la hacia de menos, un estupido sin sentido común y un genio con problemas para admitir una derrota. Y así y todo, le gustaba.

-Es una estupidez- Dijo, sentándose bien en el sofá.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Esto- Dijo, mirándolo fijamente- Esto es una estupidez… ¿Podrías dejar de mirarme de reojo?

-Tú haces lo mismo- Contesto, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Y precisamente por eso, esto es una estupidez.

Ambos se hundieron en el sofá, tal y como ella lo había dicho, la situación esta de lo más estupida. Estaban a centímetros, si extendía el brazo podría tocarla, si se inclinaba, podía besar su coronilla y si se acercaba lo suficiente podía besarla, incluso. Que fastidio, pensó, si ella no fuera una chica tan difícil ya se habría lanzado de una buena vez. Pero había aprendido por las malas que era una mujer tozuda, terca y, aunque nunca lo volvería a admitir, muy sexy. A su masoquista modo de ver, claro.

-Ya, en serio, me esta fastidiando- Insistió, sosteniéndole la mirada.-¿Podrías dejarlo?

-No quiero.- Se arriesgo.

-Hablo en serio- Gruño.

-Yo también.

Yoshino lanzo un bufido de fastidio, estaba a punto de estallar por la maldita tensión del ambiente. Aunque, si se lo pensaba bien, no era una tensión incomoda era, lo que muchas llamaban, tensión sexual, supuso. Eran esas ganas que se estaba conteniendo de meterle mano por debajo de la camiseta, y quizá, de los pantalones. Se mordió los labios para no reírse, era una pervertida.

Pero si, lo admitía ante si misma, quería besarlo y quizá, dejar que la rozara un poco. Solo un poco.

-Bien, me harte- Declaro y se sentó esta vez, acomodando se cuerpo en dirección a el- Si no te lanzas tu lo haré yo.

-Pensé que era un pervertido pedófilo inaguantable.

Ella frunció el cejo.

-Pues a que no lo adivinabas, me gustan los pervertidos pedófilos inaguántales y yo te lo advertí.

No termino de decir aquello y ya estaba posicionada sobre el, arrodillada a un lado, y a milímetros de su cara. Shikaku sonrío, esa mujer era tan predecible luego de haberla examinado completamente. Ella yo vio sonreír y decidió que esa sonrisa altiva y orgullosa le encajaba, pero la borraría de su rostro.

Más que besos, parecían mordidas, más que caricias eran golpes y más que suspiros se asemejaban a gruñidos. Así eran ellos, peleaban mientras se besaban, competían en una constante tensión. Aunque debieron recordar que estaban en una casa ajena y que alguien podía llegar en cualquier momento.

-Idiota- Le insulto.

-¿Y ahora que sucede, problemática?

-Me hiciste esperar una eternidad, eso sucede.

Y si, pensó el Nara, él provenía de un clan donde a los hombres les gustaban las mujeres problemáticas, escandalosas, incomprensibles, ilógicas y obstinadas. O quizá, ellos eran todos unos masoquistas, eso también era fiable.

-Mujer.- La llamo.

-¿Qué?- Y agresivas, debida Gregor.

-¿Saldrás conmigo o que?

Yoshino rió.

-Claro, pervertido.

* * *

Hola, pido perdon por el retraso, época escolar, un fiasco.

Bueno, me diverti mucho en este capitulo, es basado en una experiencia mía, si, a mi me abrieron el probador, y si, le di la bofetada de su vida... solo que el chico- tenia como veinte, yo quince, maricon- salio huyendo xD y yo me reia... mucho ;P

Por cierto,

MiladyYukie me corrigio con respecto al nombre del padre de Chouji era Chouza no Chouja, un error mio que agradezco me hizo notar. Pero, en realidad, habría deseado que lo hiciera de una forma más... amable. Gracias, de todos modos. 


	5. Union Uchiha: Inestabilidad

**||…o…||*||…o…|| ¡A nuestro modo! ||…o…||*||…o…|| **

* * *

Disclaimer; Naruto no me pertenece, la trama de la historia, en cambio, si es mía.

* * *

**Unión Uchiha**

**(Para Liz, o directamente, Bella Scullw, porque quería leer de ellos y aquí esta lo prometido, espero que te guste.)**

* * *

Fugaku frunció el cejo y bufó antes de girarse y salir de la habitación. Tenía cinco años, no podían pedirle que aceptara o negara a una prometida. Giró los ojos cuando sintió unos ligeros pasos detrás de él. No se giró, no le dio siquiera una mirada o mostró señal alguna de que era conciente de que ella estaba allí.

Bufo otra vez. Que problema, mujeres entupidas y conveniencia del clan.

-¡Fugaku-kun!- Exclamo la pequeña pocos meses menor que él.

-¿Qué quieres, uh?- Pregunto, solo para sacársela de encima.

Mikoto, la pequeña de cinco años, le sonrío de un modo tan calido que Fugaku casi retrocede. Casi. El pequeño Uchiha no estaba acostumbrado a que le sonrieran de ese modo, y no era una sonrisa cínica y fría como conocía, no, Mikoto le sonreía con los ojos incluso, desde el alma.

-Saludarte, Fugaku-kun- Respondió, con paciencia y tranquilidad.

Solo que tuvo el efecto inverso en el chico.

-Bien, ya lo hiciste, vete.

La niña rió ¿Acaso estaba loca? ¡Acababa de decirle que se largara y ella se le reía en la cara!

-No, no, Fugaku-kun- Canturreo- Soy tu prometida ahora, así que mi mamá me dijo que debo saludarte como una prometida lo hace.

-Aja- La incito a continuar, quería que se largara cuanto dio tres pasos y con suma delicadeza poso sus labios sobre la mejilla derecha del chico, que no se movió de pura impresión. La muchachita de cabello oscuro soltó una risita contra el oído de Fugaku logrando que los vellos del cuello del muchacho se erizaran.

-Adiós, Fugaku-kun.

:-:

Mikoto no pudo hacer otra cosa que intentar disimular su descontento ¿La razón? ¡Fugaku no había quedado en su equipo! Bueno, en realidad, ningún muchacho había quedado en su grupo. Como habían quedado tres niños y tres nenas, decidieron arbitrariamente, separar los equipos siete y ocho según el sexo. Mujeres por un lado y hombres por el otro.

-¡Sexistas!- Exclamo una pelirroja a su lado, Mikoto sonrío.

-Bueno, viéndolo bajo buena luz, esto será bonito- Interrumpió Hana Hyugga, la chica que había quedado con ellas.- Es decir, tres chicas… podemos ser, bueno, amigas.

-¡Si, si!- Trato de simular infinita alegría la Uchiha, su mayor virtud eran sus dotes como actriz.

-Además, nuestra maestra es Tsunade-sensei y ella junta sus equipos con los de Jiraiya-Sensei.- Apunto la más pequeña de las tres, Hana.

-¡Bah, entre más alejadas estemos de Fugaku-baka y esos idiotas, mejor será!- Grito la pelirroja, Mikoto sonrío, que divertido sería todo de entonces en adelante.

Oh, si, muy divertido.

:-:

-No- Espeto Fugaku.

-Fugaku, si- Insistió Mikoto.

-He dicho no.

-Pues yo insistí con que sí- Contradijo Mikoto.

En aquellos tiempos, solo dos mujeres osadas habían desafiado al Uchiha, su prometida, Mikoto y la mismísima Kushina Uzumaki. En fin, había que ser una mujer con los ovarios bien puestos para hacerle frente a un Uchiha de dieciséis años, que te lleva como una cabeza, de mirada afilada y ceño fruncido. Eso o llevar como diez años acostumbrándote a ello.

-No te estoy preguntando, Mikoto, te estoy diciendo que no iras a esa dichosa fiesta.

-¡Pues lastima que no sea una pregunta, porque esto es una respuesta, si iré a esa fiesta y tu iras conmigo!

El Uchiha rió.

-¿Estas intentando darme ordenes, mujer?

Mikoto sonrío, maliciosa.

-No, no, yo nunca te daría ordenes- Respondió tranquila- Solo te estoy recordando que, Fugaku, hoy es un día especial, si no vas conmigo no me dejaran ir… la fiesta será buena, te lo prometo.

-No.

Mikoto dejo caer sus manos a los costados y miro dolida a su prometido. Si, dios santo, se había llegado a enamorar de aquel hombre, pero no cuando le hacia sus escenas de celos, no cuando la celaba del resto del mundo a tal punto de causarle soledad… no cuando le provocaba aquellas enormes ganas de llorar ¿Cuánto había esperado por esa fiesta, tres meses, cuatro? ¡La fiesta era un regalo para ella!

El primer sollozo lo dio con la cabeza en alto, los ojos cristalizados, la boca apretada en una línea recta y las cejas fruncidas intentando controlar el escozor en sus ojos obscuros. Fugaku no pudo apartar la mirada, realmente odiaba ver a una mujer llorar. Pero le sorprendía que Mikoto no hubiera estallado en llanto, sino que se contuviera y le sostuviera la mirada.

-Entonces, Fugaku-sama- Dijo, y el sufijo que usualmente enorgullecía al Uchiha, le dolió en el orgullo como el peor de los insultos- Cuando considere que lo que sienten los demás es aunque sea un poco relevante… no, ni entonces, me dirija la palabra. Absténgase de acercarse a mí.

Mikoto se giro, con toda la elegancia del mundo, y con su grácil caminar de bailarina, se deslizo por los pasillos. El Uchiha se dejo caer contra la pared ¿Por qué siempre se comportaba como un idota con ella? Es decir, era solo una mujer, pero Mikoto era… bueno, más o menos su amiga, aunque no terminaba de entender esos idiotas arranques de egoísmo sobre ella que sentía cuando Mikoto hablaba demasiado con el Hyugga.

-Maldito Hizashi y su "Mírame, soy encantador"- Gruño y fue hasta la cocina.

Dos horas más tarde seguía allí, con su ya décimo tercer vaso de té y sin poder calmarse en lo absoluto. La había hecho llorar, había logrado que Mikoto sollozara, que se sintiera mal y que, sobre todo, lograra alejarla. Él no quería alejarla, claro que no, Fugaku la quería cerca, solo para él, e irónicamente solo la había alejado.

-¿Fugaku?- Pregunto su primo Ichigo.

-¿Qué quieres?- Espeto, de mal humor.

-Oye, hombre, no te desquites conmigo- Le gruño su pariente- ¿Sabes que le paso a la dulzura de Mikoto? Bueno, no se veía muy bien y como es tu prometida quizá te dijo que carajo le arruino su cumpleaños.

-¿Cumpleaños?- Pregunto, sorprendido, Ichigo lo miro de mal modo.

-Si, cumpleaños, Mikoto cumple años hoy, dieciséis, mañana harán vuestro compromiso oficial a menos que la cages… oh, dios, dime que no la cagaste.

Fugaku salio de la cocina dispuesto a buscar a su prometida, bien, iría a la estupida fiesta, la llevaría con su mejor vestido y se aguantaría que todos se le queden mirando, bien, lo haría, no se arriesgaría a que Mikoto le dijera "no" el día de mañana. No era enteramente por orgullo, aunque no lo admitiría quería aporrearse contra el muro por olvidar el cumpleaños de su prometida. Casi prometida, bufo.

-Sin escote, largo, pelo recogido… ahora- Le dijo, cuando la encontró, ella le ignoro.- Mikoto Uchiha, dije, que te pongas un vestido, iremos a la fiesta.

Mikoto se volvió para fulminarle con la mirada. Se había aguantado ya bastante, era admirada por su paciencia, pero eso ya era el colmo ¿Era acaso de su propiedad para que dispusiera de ella como su juguete personal? Se paro y para sorpresa de Fugaku no le salto encima agradeciéndole y dando grititos como espero. Lo abofeteo.

-Hace unas horas, era dichosa de firmar mañana el acuerdo para ser tu esposa- Siseo- Era una estupida, no soy tuya, Fugaku, no estoy a tu disposición, no soy un juguete, no iré tras de ti. Ya me rechazaste, dijiste que no. Lo lamento por ti, pero ya no tengo ganas. Ojala tengas las más terribles pesadillas y si puedes, evita volver a despertarte de nuevo, basura.

Le dio la peor de sus miradas, activando el sha ringan momentáneamente y fue hasta su cuarto. Estaba harta de que tal solo jugara con ella. "Es un idiota" solía decir Kushina, pues si, le daría la razón.

:-:

Cuando ella tomo la pluma y firmo, de repente sintió como si el peso del mundo se esfumara de sobre sus hombros. Pero cuando los dejaron a solas ella dijo "lo hice por mis padres, Fugaku-sama" de un modo tan frío, que se sintió ofendido. Tardo cuatro semanas entre ires y venires que Mikoto le dijera "Fugaku-san" y casi un mes y medio para llegar al "Fugaku-kun". Pero ella seguía dolida. Muy dolida. ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo si se sentía como un juguete de buena calidad que solo es valorado por su genuino material genético?

Exactamente tres meses después del cumpleaños de Mikoto, el Uchiha la encontró entre los pasillos a altas horas de la madrugada. Quizá fue la tentación de una posibilidad, o el hecho de que ella estaba demasiado adormilada como para detenerlo a tiempo. La verdad, solo tenia ganas.

La agarro por el brazo sorpresivamente, la puso entre la pared y su cuerpo, aferro su mano en el rostro de ella y solo la beso. Así, de la nada, con todas las ganas del mundo y sin ningún motivo en especial. Para cuando Mikoto reacciono, el beso ya había concluido.

-No eres un juguete- Le susurro al oído sin verla- Pero pareces una maldita muñeca.

La soltó y se fue, sin decir una sola palabra más.

:-:

-¿Esto esta… bien?- Pregunto, removiéndose nerviosa bajo el pecho de él.

¿Y porque preguntaba eso cuando estaba en esas condiciones? No es como si se cuestionara realmente si era correcto hacerlo a los dieciocho, con tu prometido, sin estar casado cuando estas medio desnuda bajo el cuerpo de tu novio.

-No, no lo esta- Respondió- Lo que no significa que sea malo, solo esta bien, es incorrecto, pero no es malo.

-¡Amerito más de cuatro palabras tuyas!- Intento bromear, pero la verdad estaba nerviosa.

Muchísimo, más de lo que se imagino que estaría. Se imaginaba hacerlo con el en su noche de bodas, estando casada, con preparación previa, y hacerlo de modo correcto. Pero nada en su relación era correcto, nada, absolutamente nada. Sus encuentros fortuitos en los pasillos de la mansión, las misiones extendidas sin razón, los roces, los besos, todo oculto de las miradas inquisitivas.

-Esta bien, para mi- Se animo a decir, lo que no sabia era que esa noche, concebiría su primer hijo.

Gracias al cielo, se casaba una semana después.

* * *

¿Quieren alguna pareja en especial?

Las que tengo pensadas hasta ahora, o me han sugerido, en este orden; Kurenai y Asuma (vamos, hay un niño ahi, tiene que haber una historia) y de Hizashi e Hiashi Hyugga.

**¿Reviews?**


	6. Union Asuma x Kurenai: De a poco

**¡A nuestro modo!**

**Cap 6**

**Unión Asuma x Kutenai**

:-:

Pareja pedida por;** WloveR y Bella Scrull**

:-:

¡Perdón por la tardanza!

:-:

En la academia ninja, en un principio, las cosas eran algo más rígidas. Las niñas ricas, de clase alta y ego elevado se sentaban enfrente, con peinados perfectos y algunas hasta con kimonos, perfectas. Más atrás, las intermedias, las que no buscaban problemas, las que solo observaban y les iba más o menos bien, las típicas mediadoras. Por otro lado, las siempre escasas revoltosas, las que rompen las reglas, se visten como muchachos y se sientan a un costado, o al final, siempre sonrientes.

Kurenai era del último grupo, sin quererlo, en realidad.

Los niños, por otro lado, eran un poco más unidos. Los de clase alta, los estirados, a un lado de las niñas de su estatus. Los típicos, graciosos, sociales y conversadores, detrás, los que integraban al grupo. Y más atrás, al fondo, los bulliciosos, escandalosos y revoltosos.

Asuma era el sociable que unía a todo el grupo.

El niño de diez años era, indiscutiblemente, el que se llevaba bien con todos. Pero, incluso el, no se sentía muy cómodo con las niñas bulliciosas del fondo. Se suponía que las niñas debían ser delicadas y hermosas, frágiles. Ninguna de esas chicas lo parecía. Pero como mediador, debía acercárseles aunque fuera para pedirles que amainaran con los problemas.

-¿Qué quieres?- Espeto una de ellas.

-Hola, Ayame-san, tu pelo luce tan bonito como siempre- La halago, algo natural para el- En realidad, me preguntaba si firmarías esto sobre Negociaciones Ninjas, estamos llenando firmas para una hora de tutoría en esa área.

Esa, se dio cuenta Kurenai, sentada algo más atrás, era una forma disimulada de ofrecerle ayuda a una persona orgullosa.

-Claro- Dijo Ayame, halagada.

Asuma siempre procuraba ayudar a los demás, eso fue lo primero que noto Kurenai en el. Le agradaba eso, si, pero eso no justificaba que las ignorara la gran mayoría del tiempo. Luego se dijo que ella nunca había intentado entablar conversación con ese muchacho. Maleducada, se dijo, mamá estaría enfadada. Tomo aire y se levanto, el curso estaba ya prácticamente vacío, pues las clases habían concluido.

Solo quedaban ella y él, pues Ayame acababa de irse prácticamente corriendo, medio avergonzada.

-Hola- Lo saludo, con una sonrisa- Soy Kurenai.

-Asuma, mucho gusto- Le respondió, mirándola.

No mentiría diciendo en que no había reparado en aquella niña tan bonita, ruda, si, pero bonita. Ojos rojos, piel blanca, algo flaca, y una melena de rizos negros flotando sobre sus hombros.

-Lo que hiciste por Ayame fue un gesto amable- Le reconoció- Es una gran amiga mía, quería agradarte por eso.

Asuma se sonrojo hasta las orejas al saberse descubierto ¿La niña le diria a Ayame que la había engañado porque sabia que no le iba bien en esa materia? La aguerrida niña armaria un gran jaleo si eso llegaba a sus oidos.

-Yo…- Intento decir pero Kurenai rió, llevando un dedo sobre sus labios cerrados indicando que guardaria silencio.

Asuma podría asegurar que en ese minuto, había caido rendido a la risa de Kurenai.

:-:

-Más fuerte-Le indico Asuma, de catorce.

-Más fuerte- Repitió la muchacha- Más fuerte.

Golpe, patada, puñetazo, lanzamiento, esquivar, saltar, moverse.

Amaba entrenar, era lo que la ponía de mejor humor, siempre había sido agresiva y le encajaba pelear. Se giro y por fin, logro derribar al joven que se había ofrecido a entrenar con ella. Lo que era, para muchos, un suicidio.

-Lo siento- Se disculpo-¿Estas bien, Asuma-kun?

El chico se levanto, limpiándose la mejilla con el antebrazo. Demonios, sus patadas eran increíblemente fuertes. Dieron por terminando el entrenamiento poco después, estaban cansados y necesitaban un recreo.

La acompaño hasta donde sus caminos se separaban, o por lo menos ese era el plan, pues Kurenai se separo de el en medio del transcurso y corrió hasta un rincón del prado.

-¿Todo bien?- Pregunto Asuma, siguiéndola.

-¡Si, lo sabia!- Exclamo, sonriente- Si hay flores tan rojas que no sean rosas, solo flores.

Asuma se inclino y efectivamente, flores rojizas, como los ojos de Kurenai, resplandecían bajo la sobre de un alto árbol que los cuidaba con su amable sombra. Sonrío, Kurenai amaba las flores.

-Son hermosas- Admiro la muchacha.

-El rojo, Kurenai, siempre es hermoso.

Ella asintió, sin saber que el comentario incluía, también, a sus ojos.

:-:

Los años pasaron, y se separaron de a poco, ella por su lado y el por el suyo. Los deberes les restaron tiempo, la edad les multiplicó los deberes y la vida les sumo responsabilidades, dividiendo su vida en inconstantes encuentros. De a ratos se veían por ahí, se sonreían, reían juntos un instante y volvían a sus asuntos.

Les dieron sus equipos, los entrenaron, se miraban, reían, y volvían a sus departamentos.

-Kurenai-sensei es hermosa- opino Ino, entonces una niña.

-Si, lo es- Acepto él- Pero es sobre todo una ninja de temer, lo puedo asegurar.

Ino sonrío, Oh, si, ella ya tenia una idea en mente, y Shikamaru también, solo que él prefería guardar sus conjeturas para si mismo.

:-:

-¿Entrenamiento en grupo con mis chicos?- Pregunto Kurenai, bebiendo su te.

-Si, para que se enfrenten a nuevos desafíos- Explico Asuma.

Se habían encontrado de casualidad, ambos en un bar, sentados cerca, de modo que con una sonrisa Kurenai se paso de asiento y quedo sentada frente a el. La mujer se lo pensó, no era mala idea, hace mucho que no practicaba con Asuma y mucho más que sus niños no tenían nuevos desafíos. Se oía bien.

-Mañana entonces, ¡entrenamiento sorpresa!

Cada vez que Kurenai reía, él no podía evitar sonreír.

Curiosamente, el entrenamiento sorpresa se hizo a menudo, una o dos veces por semana, a veces menos, otras más. Pero Kurenai siempre reía, y Asuma siempre sonreía.

:-:

No podía evitarlo, hace rato que lo hacia. En un principio se lo negó a si mismo, diciendo que era casualidades, que ocurrían por azares del destino. Pero no, ya había tenido que aceptar que se sabia los horarios de Kurenai, y sabia de su manía por le te, en el mismo lugar, en la misma mesa, y ya no podía mentir.

-Creo que siempre nos encontramos de este modo- Dijo, estaba nervioso, no era muy bueno con ella.

-Si, siempre.- Acepto.

Asuma estaba nervioso, nervioso por ella, y eso la halagaba a millas. Sonreíos, y un mechón rizado de su cabello se acomodo sobre su frente. Asuma estaba haciendo esfuerzos para pedirle algo que ella sabia era una cita y ella se lo ponía difícil. Bueno, no es que ella fuera una chica fácil, no señor, no lo era.

-Deberíamos cambiarlo- Intento ayudarlo, bueno, era humana, quería que se apurase.

¿En que momento había comenzado aquello? Se perseguían sin hacerlo realmente, se coqueteaban tan sutilmente que era hasta imperceptible, se acomodaban el uno con el otro. A decir verdad, la situación era ridícula, ya no era adolescente, eran adultos que se comportaban como niños.

Y Asuma estaba harto de comportarse como un mocoso embobado.

-¿Quieres salir a pasear un rato conmigo?

Kurenai sonrío.

-Claro- Acepto- ¿Pero que tendría eso de nuevo?

Uh, coqueteo, buena señal.

Asuma sonrío de costado, con renovada seguridad.

-Refrescara más tarde, puedo prestarte mi abrigo y tendré una excusa nueva para ir a tu casa a verte- Contesto, riendo.

-Así que…- Redoblo la situación Kurenai, con una sonrisa burlona- quieres ir a mi casa ¡Vaya, Asuma!

Kurenai rió, y Asuma sonrío, si, pero ligeramente ruborizado.

:-:

Kurenai era hermosa, era como una flor, hermosa, si, pero más bien como un árbol, fuerte e indestructible. La quería, más de lo que pudo imaginarse que la querría. Por su lado, Kunerai, nunca había estado tan cómoda con alguien. Nunca había estado tanto tiempo con un hombre sin que este quisiera llevársela a la cama, como cuando era adolescente, o sintiéndose tonta. Con Asuma todo estaba bien, siempre estaba bien.

¿Por qué, entonces, no solo salían? Si, ellos andaban juntos, pero no eran algo formal. Se acerco a el, lleno su tasa de te y se volvió a acomodar en su lugar. Asuma le contaba amenamente sobre las locuras que cometían sus niños, sonriente, riendo y siempre con un cigarrillo en la mano.

Demonios, si, ella siempre había amado el olor a tabaco. Aun recordaba cuando ella se dormía oliendo el cabello de su madre, que olía a cigarrillo. Amaba ese aroma fuerte, sensual e increíblemente encantador. Igual que Asuma, se dijo.

¿Cómo sería besar a un fumador? ¿Cómo sabría el tabaco? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan sexy el modo en que sostenía el cigarrillo, como daba un pitazo, como lo exhalaba y disfrutaba cada inhalación?

Mierda, quería besarlo.

-Asuma- Le dijo- ¿Cuándo te pondrás los pantalones y me pedirás salir?

Al hombre la pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa, por lo que le costo reaccionar cuando Kurenai se movió con tal rapidez y beso sus labios con fuerza. El cigarrillo se apago en el suelo, mientras él se concentraba en besarla, y ella en no caer sobre él.

:-:

Aire caliente, condensado, pesado y estático. Suspiros, respiraciones agitadas. Calor, ropa tirada, gemidos. La puerta cerrada, las ventanas tapadas, el piso era el escenario y no habían testigos ¿Quién les diria que estaba mal lo que hacían cuando nadie podía verlos? Otro gemido, una frase incompleta, los cuerpos uniéndose y el amor estallando en un mar de sensaciones.

-Dios… -Logro decir la mujer, apartando su pelo negro bañado en sudor.- Eso fue genial.

-Si…- Apremio Asuma, agotado pero feliz.-Contigo todo es genial.

Kurenai rió y Asuma sonrío, como siempre, como esperaban durara el resto de su vida.

No lo haría, pero ellos querían creer que sí.

:-:

¡Triste, pero lo deje hasta ahí porque todos sabemos como termina la historia!

Un beso, hasta ahora, las uniones van así;

En orden: **Unión Hyugga** (Hiashi x Hana) / **Unión Hyugga** 2 (Hizashi x Erika) (?) y / **Union Sabaku No** (¿Podría alguien darme nombres?) 

Gracias, **¿quieren otras uniones de parejas?**

Por cierto, si habrán más capítulos de otras parejas, pero me gustaría tener una de cada una en un principio, como base.

Un beso, Nocturnals.


	7. Union Hyugga 1: Saber y Sentir

¡A nuestro modo!

:-:

Disclaimer; Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Una lastima.

:-:

Union Hyugga 1

:-:

Ellos eran gemelos, penso Hana, gemelos identicos, misma genetica, mismos ojos, mismo todo. Absolutamente todo. ¿Por qué uno de ellos tenia que ser marcado, entonces? Hiashi e Hizashi Hyugga estaban entrenando apropiadamente a sus seis años. Seis años era algo insolito para la mayoria, pero estaban en territorio Hyugga donde la perfeccion es ley y quien la quiebra es condenado.

Algunas veces, hasta literalmente.

Hana miro a la niña que estaba a su lado, no la conocia, pero era parecida a ella. Por razones del clan, nadie podia unirse o concerbir hijos con nadie que no fuera del clan. Por ello mismo, todos estaban ligados, unidos, todos eran idénticos. La niña era indudablemente bonita, penso Hana, muchisimo más que ella.

Hana tenia cinco años cuando la prometieron a Hiashi Hyugga, apenas y sabia que significaba prometerse a un hombre, no entendia bien que era el matrimonio y el niño le inspiraba cierto temor.

El entrenamiento paro y los gemelos se sentaron a descansar, un segundo luego el jefe se reunio con la casamentera y llevo con el a sus hijos del mismo modo que la casamentera las llevo a ellas.

-No temas- Le susurro a la niña que tenia al lado, cabellu oscuro rizado y ojos opalinos.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo evitarlo.- Respondio la niña, con su voz de campanilla.

La casamentera las miro enteras, cerciorandose de que todo estuviera en orden, no queria que rechazaran a otro par de niñas.

-Señor, estas son las niñas escogidas- Le indico la casamentera y señalo a las niñas con un gesto.

Hana quiso salir corriendo cuando el jefe de su clan la miro fijamente, pero no se movio. La casamentera paso a explicar porque las escogio, describiendolas como si fueran mercaderia a vender. Y ellas se sentian asi.

-Hana Hyugga, pura. Su madre tuvo otros seis hijos, todos varones. En su genetica contara con caderas anchas y tiene buenos modales, es basicamente, un buen prospecto.

La jovencita se sintio sosa en su kimono de seda lila, con su cabello trenzado hermosamente y un leve rubor en las mejillas por los nervios. Los gemelos no las miraban mejor.

-Bien, asi sera- Indico el jefe y sin más se levanto.

:-:

Hana nunca fue buena conversando con la gente, en verdad que no, siempre se ponia nerviosa y comenzaba a balbucear como idiota. La niña recogio su cabello azulado en una trenza arreglada y compleja, como siempre, dejando un par de mechones rodear su rostro ¿Por qué la obligaban entonces a pasear con Hiashi?

Aunque ya tenia ocho años aun le temia levemente a ese chico que poco le faltaba para ingresar a la academia para ninjas. Todo mundo le decia lo afortunada que era por haber sido elegida para el, aunque ella no lo concideraba asi ¿Acaso no la habian elegido porque había muchas probabilidades de que tubiesen muchos hijos varones?

-Hana, sin retrasos- Le ordeno la casamentera y ella se paro.

Podia con ello.

Hiashi la esperaba con su traje usual, una yukata que usaba para andar por la casa y descansar. La miro como basura, penso, tiritando. Se inclino y murmuro un devil saludo muy apenada.

-Buen dia, Hiashi-sama.- Saludo respetuosa, casi entrando al panico.

-Vamos- Se limito a decir.

Una vez por semana les hacian pasear juntos, hasta que a los diez se les coloco una cuidadora, más tarde Hana entendio porque. A los doce años los niños empiezan a tener instintos que pocos años despues se incrementan.

Aunque Hiashi era apenas un niño, ella una niña, y todo lo que querian era jugar en paz.

:-:

Cuando les toco pelear por el liderazgo a los hermanos, entrenaban por separado. Hiashi era el primogenito y el favorito, siempre lo fue. Pero seguia esforzandose, tenia que ser el mejor, tenia que vencer, tenia muchas cosas que hacer para otros y lo unico que haria para el, seria ganar, demostrar que era mejor que su hermano, por más que el tuviese más amigos, mejores compañeros y le fuera más facil sonreir. Queria la libertad de Hizashi.

De noche se escapaba cuando todos dormian, sigiloso iba hasta lo más oscuro y oculto del campo de entrenamiento de su caserio y alli, entrenaba hasta desfallecer.

Un dia, Hana se desperto por las pesadillas, y descubrió una intensa sed. Estaba por abrir la puerta para pedirle a su cuidadora que se le llevara agua cuando escucho pasos ligeros. Cuando los sintio pasar, abrio rapido y sin sonido la puerta y vio a un niño de doce girar por el pasillo sin hacer ruido.

Un niño que solo podia ser uno de los gemelos.

Se preocupo ¿A dónde iria a esas horas? ¡Le castigarian!

Salio de su cuarto sin pensar, siguiendolo. Hana le temia a la oscuridad, a sus diez años aun lo hacia, pero siguio caminando hasta donde lo escucho. Ruidos sordos, patadas mudas, esfuerzos insonoros. Se sintio de repente, hipnotizada.

Ella no era ninja, y nunca se le había permitido ver entranar a un niño o niña. Decian que eso contaminaria su pureza mental, que debia conservar hasta casarse ¿Por qué no la dejaban ver el cuerpo de un niño moverse de forma tan gracil y coordinada? En ese momento decidio que entraria a la academia bajo alguna excusa.

-Trabaja muy duro- Dijo Hana, logrando que el se percatara de que estaba alli- ¡Buen trabajo, Hiashi-sama! ¡Si trabaja asi de entusiasta, seguro ganara!

Hiashi la miro sorprendido ¿Acaso era un fantasma que no la había oido venir? Pero sus palabras, aunque nunca lo diria en voz alta, calaron hondo. Nunca nadie le había dicho eso, jamaz escucho un "buen trabajo" dirigido para el.

-Vete adentro, es tarde- Se limito a decir, esperando que ella sintiera miedo, retrocediera y se fuera.

-Me quedare con usted, Hiashi-sama- Nego con voz suave- No soy la mejor compañía, pero estar con usted es agradable.

Hana pensaba que en realidad, con el no sentia miedo, que el se veia bien incluso en la penunbra. Ademas, el podria defenderla de la oscuridad que queria tragarsela.

Y las noches de entrenamiento fueron acompañadas, no siempre, a veces, cuando el sueño no le ganaba a Hana y cuando el se decia que no le agradaba su compañía.

Por más que ella le dijera con sinceridad, lo que siempre quizo que le dijesen y que eso fuera verdad.

:-:

Cuando gano el enfrentamiento, nadie le felicito, ni una sola persona le palmo el hombro y mucho menos alguien le estrecho la mano. Solo lo miraban con la misma imparcialidad y agoista satisfaccion de siempre. No quizo ver como su hermano era sellado, pues si bien nunca fue muy cercano a el, lo queria.

Se recluyo en un rincon oscuro y alejado, necesitaba pensar. Casi había matado a su hermano menor, y todo por la satisfaccion de unos viejos a los que poco le importaba. Mierda, no les importaba. EL no le importaba a nadie, nadie rezaba por el en las noches. Solo se limitaban a temerle y obedecerlo.

-Felicidades, Hiashi-kun- Le susurro Hana, sentandose a su lado apenada y dejando una flor sobre su regazo sin tocarlo.

El no respondio, no tenia nada que decirle.

-Quiza te sientas mal por haber ganado, a veces, el que gana siempre pierde- Susurro bajito, casi murmurando- Pero ¿Sabes, Hiashi-kun? Para mi tu si merecias ganas, entrenaste duro, asi que sientete bien contigo mismo porque tus estrenamientos dieron frutos y no mal por algo que debias hacer. No fue tu eleccion.

-Tu tampoco lo fuiste- Gruño, tratando de herirla para que lo dejara solo.

Hana sornio con dulzura.

-Pues yo aun asi te escogeria a ti.

-Lo harias porque sere el jefe del clan.

Hana nego con la cabeza.

-Lo haria porque eres bueno Hiashi-kun, ¿O acaso me aparte de ti cuando no eras más que un posible heredero? Yo te escogo a ti, Hiashi, porque trabajas duro.

-No sabes lo que dices- Espeto el niño de trece.

Ella se rio suave.

-Puede que yo no sepa lo que digo… pero se lo que siento Hiashi-kun.- Le susurro bajito, muy bajito- Y puede que tu sepas siempre que decir, pero no sepas que sientes o que esta bien sentir.

Hiashi iba a responderle de modo tajante cuando los labios rosaceos de ella se apoyaron con maxima suavidad, ternura y pena que le hicieron entremecer en su mejilla ¿Cuándo había sido la ultima vez que alguien le había besado? El no conocio a su madre y no recordaba nunca que nadie lo hubiera hecho.

Ese fue el momento en que supo que Hana era quien le hizo experimentar el nerviosismo por primera vez, y eso era raro, porque le gustaba la sensación y al mismo tiempo, le molestaba sentirla.

:-:

A decir verdad, Hiashi Hyugga nunca había sido un muchacho baboso, nada más lejoz de la verdad. Siempre se le había enseñado a respetar a las mujeres, aunque, la verdad casi todos en su clan concideraban a la mujer objetos con los cuales procrear. Males necesarios. Pero, al mismo tiempo, no era ignorante del cuerpo de las mujeres. No, en lo absoluto.

Era ninja, despues de todo, sabia los puntos deviles del cuerpo de los hombres y mujeres, además, algunas otras ninjas de su generacion usaban poca ropa por considerarla incomoda.

Un claro ejemplo, Tsume Inuzuka.

Por alguna razon, esa muchacha impertinente siempre le había caido mal. Era demaciado ruidosa, poco delicada y una, desde su punto de vista, exhibicionista. O algo parecido a ello. Un escote en "v" dejaba ver por la gran diferencia de altura, no muchas Inuzuka eran tan menuditas como aquella, mucho más de lo conciderado bien. Es decir, esa mujer, junto con otras tantas, como algunas Haruno, otras tantas del clan Nara y escasas mujeres Uchiha parecian no tener inconveniente en mostrarse con tan escasa ropa.

Y eso le molestaba un poco ¿Qué necesidad tenian de enseñar algo que todos sabian estaba alli?

-Hana esta muy bien puesta- Comento una pelirroja exentrica.

Uzumaki, penso Hiashi.

Hizashi estaba alli, con ellas, riendose a carcajadas, más animado que de costumbre. Su hermano siempre había sido demaciado suelto, libre.

-¡No… no digas… eso, Kushhhina!- Intento decir Hana.

-¡Pero es muy cierto!- Agrego Tsume.- ¿90 centimetros, quiza?

Hana sintio los colores subirsele al rostro, Hizashi se puso ligeramente colorado y sabiamente decidio dejar la conversación y unirse con su hermano que estaba ya cerca de ellos.

-¿Esas son tus conversaciones usuales?- Hizashi se encogio de hombros.

-Esas no son mis conversaciones, pero aparentemente, te gusta escucharlas.

Lo que le molesto desde ese dia hasta el dia de su matrimonio fue que en las noches no podia evitar preguntarse cual era la talla de Hana. Despues de todo, era voluptuosa, y Tsume tenia fama de ser buena en los calculos aproximados y… ¡No se suponia que el tuviese que pensar en eso!

-95- Susurro, algunos años luego, viendo como su esposa se acariciaba el vientre apenas hinchado, de dos meses.

-Oh, Hiashi- Le llamo- Suelen… bueno, esto… crecer.

Hiashi sonrio.

Para calmar su ansia de conocimiento, ya no debia esperar mucho.

-Permiteme averiguar por ti.

Ese, penso Hana, era un lado que no muchos veian en los Hyugga, un lado que solo las mujeres que los amaban conocian.

Los Hyuggas podian ser genios, pero no solo mentalmente prodigios.

Oh, no, eso no se limitaba a la mente.

:-:

Vamos, que todos los Hyugga tienen su lado pervertido xD.

La siguiente union es de Hizashi y Erika.

Besoooos!


	8. Union Hyugga 2: Feliz solo junto a ti

¡A nuestro modo!

:-:

Disclaimer: Naruto o sus personajes no me pertenecen.

:-:

Unión Hyugga 2: Hizashi x Erika.

:-:

La primera vez que la vio, Hizashi era apenas un niño pequeño, de ojos grandes y claros, bastante alto para su corta edad y estaba de muy buen humor. Cuando su padre paro su entrenamiento abruptamente y los llevo a una sala aparte los hermanos se miraron entre si y en silencio caminaron detrás de el. Hizashi se moría de ganas por preguntar, pero había aprendido que seria reprendido por ello y prefirió quedarse callado. Las cosas siempre terminaban por explicarse solas.

-Creo que tendremos que casarnos con ellas después- Le susurro Hiashi, quien había prestado atención a la conversación.

-¿Con cual?- Pregunto, despertando de su ensimismamiento.

-Pues…- Susurro- La mujer esa dijo mi nombre y señalo a la de pelo azul así que supongo que la tuya es la de pelo negro…

Hizashi se concentro en la niña que tenia en frente. Pelo negro larguísimo, debajo de las caderas, la piel blanca inmaculada y casi traslucida, los labios finos y rosáceos, los ojos, como era obvio, cristalinos y atrayentes.

-Y ella es Erika…- La presento e Hizashi no pudo evitar sonreír.

Erika, ese era un nombre bonito, tan bonito como la niña de cuatro años que tenia enfrente. Ella le sonrío si un poco de timidez, segura y confiada, y cuando la casamentera y su padre salieron del cuarto soltó una pequeña risita.

:-:

Erika se miro en el espejo, mientras una criada le ajustaba el Obi. Se sentía cómoda con ese kimono azul claro, siempre le habían gustado los vestidos tradicionales. Se rió, como siempre hacia cuando algo le gustaba. Su pelo le rozaba el trasero que a sus diez años ya mostraba una forma erguida, atisbando lo que ella seria en su adolescencia.

Sonrío, ese día era una festividad de la aldea, y a ella le encantaban. Salio de su cuarto con la nodriza que siempre la seguía a todos lados, cuidando de ella y su "decencia". Oculto una risita que amenazaba con salir. Tenia diez años, dios mío.

-Hinamori- La llamo, con su voz alegre y cantarina- ¿Me traerías agua, por favor?

-Claro, señorita, espere aquí, por favor- Respondió y con una reverencia desapareció.

En esa edad, la pequeña no era conciente de que su cuidadora podía ser castigada si la perdía de vista. Por ello mismo, con su inocencia propia, apenas su tímida cuidadora giro en la esquina, ella se deslizo sigilosa por los pasillos.

-¿Erika?- Pregunto un Hizashi de doce años, encontrándose la de frente.

Erika se puso nerviosa y por ende, colorada. Hizashi sonrío, le encantaba verla sonrojada, aunque esa fuera una mala señal. La pequeña, como había descubierto en sus paseos casi obligatorios, solo se sonrojaba cuando había cometido algo inapropiado, se había equivocado o había sido descubierta en plena travesura.

-¿Qué haces sola por la mansión?- Pregunto

-Yo… me, uh, ¡me perdí!- Mintió, más notablemente de lo que quería.

Hizashi le sonrío de costado, logrando que en las mejillas de ella tomaran una coloración más rojiza. Ella tomo un mechón de su largo cabello, jugando con el, rizándolo y estirándolo sin decir una palabra ¿Por qué cuando estaba con el, se ponía tan nerviosa y perdía su seguridad? No, eso no, ella era Erika Hyugga, y nadie lograría hacerla sentir inferior o nerviosa ¡Ni el mismísimo Hizashi Hyugga!

-¿Estas ocupado, Hizashi-kun?- Pregunto, mirándolo fijamente, decidida.

Hizashi se hizo un poco hacia atrás, sorprendido, no esperaba que ella hablara, porque usualmente, como en sus paseos, ella bajaba la vista o miraba hacia otro lado, sonrojada.

-No, realmente no- Mintió, cancelando sus planes de entrenar.

-¿Por qué traes tu traje de entrenamiento, entonces?

Mierda, niña astuta.

-Iba a entrenar, pero puedo hacerlo luego.

-¡Pero el enfrentamiento es en una semana!- Exclamo, enfadada- ¡Vamos, tienes que entrenar!

-Esta bien, Erika, puedo guiarte hasta tu nodriza.

Ella negó con su cabeza.

-No, estoy bien, ¿puedo acompañarte?

-Hoy hay una festividad en la aldea ¿No quieres ir?

Ella se rió.

-Si no va Hizashi-kun, no seria una fiesta bonita- Aseguro, retomando su confianza y poniéndose en pose defensiva- ¿Si?- Pregunto, guiñándole un ojo, inocente.

-Ya que- Se resigno, sin poder contener una leve sonrisita.

-¡Eso es!

-Pero no grites- Le advirtió, caminando con ella hasta el campo de entrenamiento más alejado del resto.

:-:

Unos días antes del entrenamiento, Hizashi cayo enfermo por una epidemia que afectaba a muchos niños de la aldea. La gran mayoría de las criadas estaba ocupada, iban de aquí para allá cuidando a sus propios hijos, haciendo las tareas que se habían multiplicado por la cantidad de mujeres enfermas hasta tal punto, que Hizashi quedo relegado en su cuarto sin nadie que lo cuidara, por lo que no mejoraba mucho que digamos.

-¿Hizashi no puede salir a pasear hoy tampoco?- Pregunto Erika, sentada en los bordes de la mansión.

-No, señorita- Respondió su cuidadora- ¿Quiere regresar a su cuarto?

Los ojos de la niña refulgieron de anticipación, puede que ella no fuera una ninja, no supiera de estrategia, o mucho sobre historia, pero la picardía brillaba en ella. Sonrío, se levanto y se acomodo su kimono blanco y rosado.

-Claro, pero, sabes, el otro día me perdí ¿Me enseñarías la mansión y como regresar a mi cuarto en caso que me pierda de nuevo?

La jovencita la miro desconfiada.

-¿Por qué no se queda en su sitio?

Ella la miro con la máxima inocencia fingida en sus ojitos claros.

-Porque vaguear, es inapropiado.

La jovencita rió y acepto enseñarle como regresar a su cuarto desde cualquier punto de la mansión. Erika descubrió que su casa era enorme, más de lo que pensó, pero ella tenía muy buena memoria y estaba muy enfadada con su prometido ¿Faltar tres días a su paseo de media hora? ¡Era la única media hora que se veían a diario! ¡Y justo cuando empezaban a hablarse con libertad!

-Oye…- Se escucho una voz demacrada llamar desde la puerta.- recuerda… alimentar… a… Tsukie…

Erika se volvió para preguntar porque el dueño del cachorro, Hizashi, no se encargaba de el. Pero allí estaba el, Hizashi, demacrado, casi aferrandose a la pared para no caer, con las mejillas rojas por la fiebre, las ojeras marcadas y la respiración dificultosa… y ella que se había enfadado con el por no ir a verla… que egoísta de su parte.

-Claro, Hizashi-sama ¿Necesita algo?

Hizashi afilo la mirada.

-No, nada.

Claro que necesitaba algo, unos analgésicos, descanso y mucha agua. Agua que nadie le proveía. Se recostó sobre las sabanas, sin animo de taparse debidamente y se quito la parte superior de su yukata, se moría de calor y se sentía asfixiado en esa pequeña habitación casi sin ventilación.

Erika espero a que su cuidadora fuera al baño para escabullirse hasta el cuarto de Hizashi para pedirle perdón. Pero, pensó, seria mejor llevarle algo para afianzar la disculpa. Camino con rapidez hasta la cocina y tomo a hurtadillas, oculta bajo la mesada, unos dangos que puso en una bandeja robada con anterioridad, un vaso de jugo que una descuidada criada dejo a su alcanse y un poco de fruta.

Huyo de la cocina sin ser vista y atravezo los pasillos hasta el cuarto de su prometido sin hacer el más minimo ruido. Quiza no tendria mucho tiempo, por lo que decidio apresurarse.

-¿Hizashi?- Lo llamo y un gemido de dolor la hizo estremecerse.

Olvido las cordialidades y los codigos que le habian enseñado, abrio la puerta con la bandeja y la cerro de un puntapie.

Lo encontro medio desvestido, respirando aritmicamente y hecho un desastre. Hizashi nunca iba hecho un desastre, el era pulcro y ordenado ¿Tan mal estaba? Ella se acerco despacio, se arrodillo a su lado y dejo la bandeja con comida a un costado. Hizashi abrio los ojos, medio adormilado por la intensa fiebre.

-¿E-Erika?- Pregunto, ella estaba sonrojada por la intimidad que sentia, sin la vigilancia de su cuidadora cerca o nadie que les mirase.

-Si, soy yo Hizashi.

Hizashi podia estar muy afiebrado, pero era un Hyugga, y seguia actuando con base de sus costumbres honradas. Y por ello mismo no podia presentarse ante ella en su estado y mucho menos en su cuarto, estando solos. Se levanto como pusoo y trato de acomodarse la yukata. Ella se rio de puro nerviosismo, con las mejillas arreboladas.

Nunca en su vida había tocado a un chico más alla de las manos o las mejillas. Nunca jamás. Pero Hizashi estaba enfermo y a ella las tradiciones le parecian estupidas.

-Dejame ayudarte- Ofrecio, tomando con cuidado la tela, sin tocarle.

-¡No, esta mal que estes aquí!- Exclamo-¿Quieres que me vaya?- Pregunto.

Hizashi nego con la cabeza ¿Hace cuanto que no conversaba con alguien que no solo le dejara la comida? A regañadientes y tratando de hacerlo el mismo, se acomodo la ropa y obligado por ella se cubrio con las sabanas.

-Hace mucho calor…

-No, Hizashi, hace frio- Nego, sorprendida

¡Como no iba a estar enfermo si andaba asi de ligero con el frio que hacia!

-¿Quieres dangos, fruta o jugo?

-J-jugo

Ella sonrio y mientras su cuidadora pensaba que ella descansaba y dormia, ella se paso el resto de la tarde y la noche de los siguientes dos dias, cuidando a Hizashi. Se escapo, se metio a hurtadillas, robo comida y se ocupo de mantener abrigado a su prometido, arriezagandose a ser castigada.

-Veo que has amanecido mejor, Hizashi-kun- Comento aliviada Erika, entrando con una bandeja repleta de comida y jugo.

-Si, muchas gracias- Respondio, con una sonrisa.

-¡Tu pelo es un desastre, Hizashi-kun!- Dijo, riendose y tomando un pequeño peine que traia en su bolsito.- ¿Puedo…?

El dudo un instante, no le gustaba que nadie le tocara el pelo. Pero, por otro lado, ella le había tratado inmensamente bien, además de que le converso y entretuvo durante largas horas. Podia dejarle hacer eso.

-Si.

-¡Genial!

Ella se puso detrás de el, quien estaba sentado en el suelo, en posicion de meditacion y no pudo evitar sonreir cuando ella pasaba su peine por su cabello.

-La pelea es esta tarde- Dijo el.

-Aun estas devil…- Intervino ella- ¡Deberian retrasarlo un par de dias, es injusto y…!

-No importara, Erika- La interrumpio, negando con la cabeza- Sera lo que tenga que ser.

-¡Pero has perdido muchos dias de entrenamiento, has estado enfermo y…!

El se levanto, dejandola a ella sentada.

-Esta bien, Erika, además, Hiashi seria un buen jefe.

-Tu serias uno mejor- Aseguro.

-Eres la unica que lo piensa, pequeña.

:-:

A Erika no se le permitio estar presente durante la pelea, mucho menos cuando supo que su prometido había perdido y como si eso la hiciera peor persona, de repente todos perdieron el interes en ella. Cuando vio salir a Hiashi, no supo como sentirse, si felicitarlo, aunque no lo veia del todo feliz, o gritarle por una injusticia de la que el no tenia la culpa.

Una hora despues los ancianos salieron de la sala, seguidos por el padre de los gemelos y algunos personajes mportantes de la familia, entre ellos, su propio padre. Este la miro un segundo, nego con la mirada y le murmuro un "seras la esposa de un perdedor, un desperdicio de mis desendientes" y ella entendio todo.

Hizashi había perdido, lo que significaba que lo habian sellado. Se metio en la sala y lo vio alli, sentado apoyandose en la pared con una venda cubriendole la frente. Apenas la vio una pequeña sonrisa surco su semblante palido.

-Perdi- Declaro- Espero que Hiashi sea un buen lider.

-Creo en ti- Le dijo, sentandose a tu lado- Y si tu crees que el lo sera, confio en tu palabra.

El sonrio.

-Confias demaciado en mi. Perdi, Erika, no seras la esposa de un jefe.

Ella se rio de buena gana.

-Oh, Hizashi-kun- Ella lo dijo en el tono con el que se habla a un niño pequeño- Puede que no seas el jefe del clan, pero para mi, tu siempre seras el mejor de todos los Hyugga, y el que más habla, tambien.

Hiashi no pudo evitar sonreir

-Eres hermosa ¿Te lo había dicho?

Ella se sonrojo.

-Gracias, yo tambien lo pienso- Bromeo y le beso la frente, tapada por las vendas.

:-:

-Sabes que esto no es bueno para ti- Dijo Hizashi.

Erika le sonrío, se pego un poco más a el y entrelazo sus dedos con los suyos.

-Lo mejor para mi, eres tu, Hizashi.

-Serás sellada- Dijo, bajando levemente la cabeza- SI te casas conmigo, pasaras a se aparte del Bouke.

El le apretó la mano.

-¿Estaré contigo?

EL asintió, mirándola con dulzura

-Entonces, tontuelo, seré feliz y eso, es definitivamente, lo mejor para mi y lo se desde hace diez años.

-Eres hermosa- Suspiro- ¿Te lo he dicho?

Ella rió.

-Gracias, yo también lo pienso… y por eso, Hizashi, Neji será un bebe precioso.

Hizashi sonrío.

-Claro que lo será.

:-:

¡Hola!

Perdon por tanto tiempo sin actualizar, pero queria que fuera bonito.

Espero que lo sea.

Las proximas uniones son:

Union Sabaku No: KagexKarura (creo que es asi)

Union Akimichi: Choujax

Union Aburame: Shibix

¿Quieren otras?


	9. Union Sabaku No: Obligaciones

¡A nuestro modo!

:-:

Union Sabaku no.

:-:

Tadashi tenía quince años cuando reparo en ella: era ninja, menudita y esbelta, no era demaciado llamativa pero si bastante linda. La observo por un instante, como la mayoria de las mujeres, llevaba el pelo corto por el inminente calor que azotaba diariamente a la aldea. Tenia ojos de un curioso color verde, pelo rubio y una sonrisa encantadora. Bonita, la califico.

-¿A quien miras, Tadashi?- Pregunto su padre, delante de el.

-A nadie, padre- Respondió, de modo automatico.

Bonita, recalco, muy bonita.

Karura era pequeña, lo admitia, pero no estupida. Podria ser varios años menos que él, eso se notaba a la vista, pero seguia siendo una ninaja astuta. Se sintió incomoda cuando noto sus poderosos ojos sobre ella; analizandola. Trato de no entrtar en panico. Todo lo que pasaba era que el ninja joven más poderoso y tetrico tenía sus ojos puestos en ella.

Sin sentimientos, así lo habían descripto. Incapaz de sentir piedad, pena o cariño, incluso miedo; al menos eso se rumoreaba a su alredor.

El cabello rojo fuego lo hacía hacerse notar desde lejoz, sus ojos precoces, inteligentes y profundos eran letales. Realmente letales. Demaciado poderoso para la corta edad que tenían.

-Tu- La llamo.

-¿Si?- Pregunto ella, tragandose una formalidad que mostraria su miedo hacia él.

-Tu nombre.

Karura no supo si eso había sido una orden, una petición u otra cosa. Pero, algo intimidada por la imponente figura que el representaba, contesto.

-Karura.

Tadashi afilo la mirada, se giro y se fue, dejando a la mochacha con el sabor de la insertidumbre en la boca. Amarga insertidumbre que, en cuestion de segundos, se transformo en acido miedo derritiendo su interior. Le temia, más de lo que le había temido a cualquier otro.

-Yashamaru- Llamó a su hermano, cuando este salió de la tienda- ¿Por qué querria Sabaku no Tadashi saber mi nombre?

Yashamaru no pudo sino fruncir el cejo y negar con la cabeza, en un simbolo de su desconocimiento. Karura lo siguio a poca distancia, caminando por la calle, pensado que podía él, justamente él, querer de ella.

-Karura- Llamo su hermano un segundo luego.- Procura no salir.

-Tengo una mision mañana.

Yashamaru la miro.

-Solo cuidate, entonces.

:-:

Yashamaru estaba sentado en el salon de su casa, mirando fijamente un punto de la pared. Tal como había predico ellos estaba ahí, frente a él, pidiendole algo que no quería darles pero que no podía negarles ¿Qué excusa podia poner? ¿"No esta disponible"? ¿ "Es una proposición poco acertada"?

-¿Lo hara, señor?- Insistió uno de los hombres, perdiendo lo paciencia.

¿Qué otra cosa podia hacer? Negarse era firmar su propia muerte. Nadie le negaba algo a la familia Sabaku No, mucho menos a su prodigio hijo,el, según rumores, futuro Kazekage.

-Tiene apenas dieciséis- Recordo Yashamaru- Y el veinte.

-Es natural que un hombre escoja a una mujer menor que él.

Yashamaru cerro los ojos un segundo, pensando que, a lo mejor, era una forma de proveerle a su hermana un vida comoda. Buena, quiza no, probablemente no, seguramente no. Lo más seguro era que la usara y la dejara de lado, pero ella gozaria de muchos privilegios que él y muchos otros hombres no podrían darle nunca.

-Acepto, le informare su destino cuando sea apropiado- Informo, levantandose y apenas se fueron, penso que había hecho lo unico que podia hacer.

Entregar a Karura al Kazegake.

:-:

El día de su boda Karura lloro como nunca antes había llorado, a montones. Cuando su hermano le informo su destino, en el que ella no había intervenido, se encerro en su cuarto y lloro hasta desidratarse. Se había tendido en la cama, abrazado su almohada y como la adolescente asustada que era, lloro amargamente el mes entero que le quedaba de libertar.

Relativa libertad.

Karura no era estúpida, sabía que eso era lo mejor, desde el punto de vista economico y social, y lo peor que le iba a pasar en su vida, sentimentalmente hablando. Se miro en el espejo, envuelta en ropajes matrimoniales, maquillada y peinada como pocas veces había visto a mujeres peinarse. No se encontraba en el espejo, a ella o a su natural alegria.

¿Por qué, de todas las mujeres, ella? No era especial, si bien era muy fuerte, no era hermosa. Su belleza era escasa, desde su punto de vista, demaciado comun. Acaricio su piel y penso en los dias por venir; adaptarse a él, a sus reglas, a su modo de vida, a sus manias. Tendria que dejarse hacer.

Sintio ganas de llorar, pero no lo hizo, fue hasta él, realizo la ceremonia, se dejo hacer y penso que todo acaba allí.

Pero le faltaba mucho por vivir.

:-:

Para ser sincero consigo mismo, Tadashi la había escojido por puro capricho. Ella era fuerte, bonita y manejable. Maleable a su gusto, sumisa y le temía; el mejor prospecto de mujer. Vio el miedo en sus ojos cuando la tomó aquella noche, lo veía cada vez que se acercaba a ella, cada que la tocaba, cuando la miraba.

Pero pronto Karura dejo de temerle, paso a respetarlo y evitarlo, cosa que nunca lograba hacer. Aunque los asuntos como Kazekage lo mantenian ocupado, siempre tenía tiempo para entorpecer la vida de ella.

Si Karura habíha pensado que todo terminaba casandose y dejandose tocar, estaba muy equivocada. No, no recaia en ser buena esposa, dejarse hacer y darle hijos, no, ella era su juego favorito y atemorisarla hasta hacerla llorar las reglas del juego.

Si la mujer tenia que agradecerle algo a su marido, quien prácticamente la robo de su hogar, eran sus hijos.

Temari, la mayor, era el sol de su existencia, todo giraba en ella. Pero su esposo, tan frio como siempre, le dijo que el quería un varon no una niñita tonta que de nada le servia a la aldea. Fue por eso que siempre que él aparecia, ella tenía que apatar a su retoño y aparentar que ella no existia. No quería que el se acercara a ella.

Kankuro llego luego, siendo demaciado parecido a su padre en lo que a ella respectaba. Tadashi lo miro sin sentimiento alguno y asintio levemente, como aprovando la labol hecha y se retiro, dejando a su hijo en su cuna sin cargarlo. Si uno se ponia a pensar, el Kazekage nunca había cargado a su hijo.

Entonces, cuando ella pensaba que al fin todo se había estabilizado y que podría gozar de una relativa vida feliz con sus dos hijos él le informo que debía volver a embarazarse. Confusa ella pregunto porque deseaba otro hijo, si ya le había dado un varon.

Karura pensaba que entre menos niños el tuviera, menos niños padecerian el tener un padre como aquel.

-Solo lo haras- Respondia el, mirando a lo lejoz a Temari y Kankuro jugar con la arena.- es tu única obligación; parir.

:-:

Cuando ella tenía apenas dos meses de embarazado su esposo le informo sobre porque había decido engendrar otro pequeño. El Shukaku. Karura no pudo sino retroceder y tomarse el vientre en un acto reflejo y por primera vez en lo que llevaba aquel retorcido matrimonio se negó.

-No, eso es demaciado.. No.- Repitio, retrocediendo hasta llegar a la pared.

-No he preguntado.

-Pues esta en una respuesta; no, no lo hare.

Tasashi afilo la mirada y eso basto para que su esposa se estremeciera en su sitio.

-Lo haras.

-¡No, demonios, no! ¡No dejare que lo conviertas en una bestia, en un monstruo, no dejare que sacrifiques la vida y la felicidad de mi hijo haciendo eso! ¡No!

Tadashi la tomó del brazo y, con fuerza moderada, la golpeo contra la pared, aturdiendola. Con una seña tres personas se encargaron de dominar a su esposa, aplacandola hasta que lograron sedarla. Karura pataleo, forcejeo, golpeo, propino puñetazos y trato de soltarse en vano. Se desvanecio maldiciendo a su esposo y al Shikaku.

El procedimiento fue existoso, penso Tasashi, viendo a su esposa revolcarse de dolor frente a el, apenas conciente. NO pudo sino pensar que si hijo sería la mejor arma alguna vez creada, que él sería definitivamente todo lo que necesitaba su aldea para seguir creciendo.

Cuando fijo sus ojos en los de su esposa vio el odio, el miedo y la impotencia mezclados en sus orbes verdes. "Eres un demonio", murmuro ella y el contuvo las ganas de reir y girar los ojos.

-No, lo que llevas en el vientre, eso si es un demonio.

:-:

Karura paso el resto de su embarazo abrazando y cuidando de sus hijos, preparandolos para la vida futura sin ella. Porque la mujer sabia a la perfeccion que no saldría viva, que el sellado requería un sacrificio y su esposo la había sacrificado a ella ¿Pero eso no había sido siempre así? Se sento en la arena, Temari le decía algo a su hermano, el tono alterado y mandon. Ella sería toda una bestia cuando creciera, fuerte y hermosa, orgullosa como ya mostraba y sumamente astuta.

Esperaba que ella pudiera controlar al inquieto Kankuro, quien se paseaba de un lado a otro saltando, haciendo bullicio y riendo.

-¡Ah!- Grito, cuando, simplemente ya no pudo acallar los gritos que querian salir de su boca.

Llevaba mucho tiempo tratando de fingir que las contracciones pasarian, que eran pasajeras y que aún faltaba mucho para que ella diera a luz. Pero eso era mentira, el embarazo estaba completo y lo que ella sentia eran dolores del parto. Se levanto, como pudo y llamo a sus hijos, los abrazo, beso y les recordo que los amaba y que, por favor, fueran buenas personas. Esperaba que esa criaturita suya que crecia en su interior fuese buena. Quiza fuera raro, o solo natural, pero amaba a ese bbebito que no conocia aunque la mataria. Era raro, pero asi era.

-Señora- Llamo una ninja detrás de ella y supo que era hora.

Era hora de morir.

-Sean fuertes- Les susurro a sus hijos y se fue sin mirar atrás.

.

Tadashi nunca había presenciado uno de los partos de su esposa, usualmente acudia a ver a sus hijos una vez nacidos, higienisados y chequeados médicamente. Pero esa era una ocacion especial, la mayor arma de su aldea iba a nacer ese dia y llevaba su sangre. Del otro lado del cuarto su esposa gritaba, apretando los puños y lloraba.

Bah, mujeres debiles y enclenques. Solo servian para parir y encima, se quejaban de lo unico util que sabian hacer. Ellos las soportaban y no se quejaban.

-¡Maldigo a esta aldea, a ti, asqueroso intento de hombre!- Grito Karura, rozando los ultimos instantes de vida- ¡Los odio, maldigo a esta aldea de mierda, a esta asquerosa y puta aldea que solo quiere reconocimiento y no progreso! ¡La odio! ¡Y mi hijo me vengara, te matara, te matara Tadashi, porque no sabes lo que has creado!

El Kazekage no se inmuto, y la vio lanzar un ultimo expiro.

-¡El me vengara, Gaara me vengara!- Grito y cuando un llanto de niño se encucho en la habitacion, ella se desvanecio.

Tadashi sonrio y tomo a su unico hijo en brazos.

El unico para él.


	10. Union Akimichi: Encanto

**¡A nuestro modo!**

:-:

_Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece._

:-:

Chitsu suspiró, cansada, resignandose a buscar de nuevo el banquillo. ¿Por qué no podía haber sido un poquito más alta? Ser regordeta nunca le había molestado, en su clan, todos eran así. Además, a diferencia de otras mujeres de escaso peso, ella nunca se procupaba por dietas o calorias.

La muchacha de veinte años pusó el banquillo y se subió a el para abrir el horno más alto y sacar los pastelillos ya cocidos. La mujer sonrió, cocinar siempre había sido algo que ella amaba. Era buena en ello y todo el mundo lo apreciaba. Por eso, al abrir su modesto pero propio negocio, había tenido muy buena acogida. Al principio la gente no parecía muy animada a entrar, se recordo, pero cuando luego de un par de semanas los rumores sobre una pasteleria que vendia postres deliciosos a precios razonables se expandio y los clientes se multiplicaron.

Eran las cinco y media de la mañana y estaba glaceando sus ultima tanda de pastelillos del día, mientras el pan aún se cocia en los dos hornos siguientes. El olor a pan era reconfortante, mientras que el olor dulzón del chocolate y la crema pastelera lo hacían más suave.

Ella abría a las seis en punto, a veces un poco antes, para que los ninjas que partían en una misión tuvieran un buen desayuno. Chitsu, tomando la bandeja llena de pastelillos la dejo, con cuidado y estirandose, en la mesada. Cerró y apago el horno, satisfecha con el aroma y la apariencia aún desnuda de su creación.

La muchacha regordeta miró el reloj y pensó en abrir primero y luego dedicarse a decorar el pastelillo. Así lo hizo. Abrio las puertas y miro que la calle principal que daba a la salida de la aldea estaba vacia y los primeros rayos del amanecer se filtraban ya por entre los árboles. Hermoso.

Chitsu estaba decorando con cuidado los pastelillos cuando la campanita escucho a algunas personas entrar. Seis y tres minutos, que puntuales. La joven se levanto de su silla en la parte trasera del local y salió a la parte del frente donde sus postres estaban excibidos al cliente.

— ¡Tengan muy buen día!— Saludo, contenta, la dueña de "Pasteleria Akimichi".

Chitsu miró a los tres hombres de aproximadamente su edad que, con una sonrisa, le desearon feliz día. Los miró un instante mientras ellos examinaban sus vitrinas, eligiendo su futura compra. Shikaku Nara, el más alto y más desganado, novio de Yoshino, una chica fuerte de aspecto bueno. A su lado, cerca de las galletas de chocolate, estaba Inoichi Yamanaka, claramente distinguible por su sonrisa ambale y su platinado cabello largo. El último y a simple vista más llamativo era Chouza Akimichi.

Chitsu se sonrojo e inmediatamente busco que hacer, pero para no desantender sus clientes decidio iniciar conversación:

— ¿Tienen una misión?

— Si ¿Somos sus primeros clientes?— Inoichi pregunto, sonriendo.

— Si, solo ninjas aparecen antes de las ocho.

— Ya veo— el rubio contesto — ¿Cuál es el más delicioso?

Ella salio de detrás del mostrador y, tranquilamense te paro a un costado del ninja de su clan.

— Chouza-san tiene buen ojo, los pastelillos son mi orgullo— La muchacha dijo.

— EL glaceado es bueno— Chouza expreso.

— Gracias.

A decir verdad, pensó Chitsu, a ella ese chico siempre le había gustado. De niños habían jugado mucho juntos, pero su carrera ninja a los doce los separo irremediablemente. Ahora hablaba poco con él, pero, tontamente, aún ansiaba que el reparase en ella.

Pero no tenía demaciadas esperanzas, ella era solo una más del clan, no era ni la más bonita ni la más fuerte.

Pero ese día el parecía deprimido, mucho. Se dio cuenta instantáneamente y un ruidito le llamo la atención. En la parte de atrás, el agua hervia bulliciosamente. Se disculpo un segundo y se fue atrás. Miró la pava con el agua y un termo. Sonrió y preparo rápidamente un litro de té, que era lo que el termo podía contener y lo llevo con ella hasta la parte del frente de la tienda donde los ninjas directamente hicieron sus pedidos.

— ¿Cuánto es?— Pregunto Chouza.

— Cortecia mía— Negó ella, no dispuesta a recibir dinero.

Chitsu extendio la bolsa con el pedido y agrego también el té. Los ninjas la miraron sorprendidos, incistieron en pagar, pero ella se sonrojo y rió suavemente.

— Es solo que parecían un poco tristes, solo espero que esto les alegre un poco el día.

Shikaku e Inochi repararon inmediatamente que la chica se había dado cuenta de cuan mal estaba Chouza esa mañana, y no pudieron hacer otra cosa que sonreirle en silencio.

Ella se pregunto si ellos sabrían que acababa de regalarles su desayuno.

:-:

— ¿La conocías, Chouza?— Preguntó Inoichi, fuera de la aldea, comiendo una galleta.

— Si, jugabamos cuando eramos niños… se llama Chitsu, creo.

— Parece amable.— Shikaku agregó— Perceptiva, también.

Chouza asintió, ciertamente, hace mucho tiempo que no hablaba con ella.

:-:

— ¿Chitsu-san?

La chica se giro, entregando el pedido a un cliente y miro a quien la llamaba por su nombre. Sonrió y asintió, nerviosa, tocandose en cabello en un gesto natural.

— Si, ¿Necesitas algo?— Pregunto, amable, limpiandose las manos en un delantal.

— Queria devolverte esto— Dijo él, entregandole el termo— Muchas gracias por el té.

— Oh, no es nada, solo era un poco de té.

Chouza la miró por un instante y sonrió, si la recordaba, era aquella niña que siempre reía por cualquier cosa y que, dulcemente, siempre procuraba hacer sentir bien a los demás. Timida y modesta.

— Nosotros soliamos jugar de niños— Ella asintio.

— Lo recuerdas.

— También recuerdo que vivías sonrosada— Ella se rió, nerviosa— Justo como ahora.

— Si, lo sé.

— No recuerdo porque dejamos de hablar— Chouza comento, sonriente.

— Fue porque no tenías tiempo para jugar conmigo, luego la epoca de "las nenas con las nenas y los nenes con los nenes" y creo que luego, con el tema de los ninjas solo no se dio.

Chouza rió, recordando la época en que las niñas "tenian piojos" y los niños alguna enfermedad contagiosa de la estupidez. Siguió hablando con ella, suavemente, de los tiempos pasados. Había descubierto que ella sabía más de él que él sobre ella. Pensandolo bien, ella sabía mucho de todos.

— Las clientas vienen y me cuentan. Yo solo escucho, no me gusta preguntar de vidas ajenas, pero la gente solo viene y habla conmigo. Me gusta eso.

Chouza estallo en carcajadas, dejandola atonita.

— ¿Cómo yo, que vengo y te hablo de la nada luego de años de no hacerlo?

Ella sonrio dulcemente.

— Lo repito; me gusta esto.

:-:

A Chouza se le hizo costumbre ir a comprara aquella pasteleria y quedarse conversando con la joven que atendía. Chitsu era, sin duda, una mujer amable. En ocaciones ella pensaba que él solo era amable con ella, sin ningún interes especial. Todos hablaban con ella, y luego se iban sin ningotra intencion que contarle sobre un ex novio atrevido o una hija desconciderada.

Pero le sorprendio mucho cuando, luego de unos instante de dudas, Chouza la invito a cenar.

— Claro, me encantaría— Ella susurró, apenada.

Y las cenas se repetían, las conversaciones en la pastelería, las tardes en que el la acompañaba a casa y las risas que aquel local guardaba.

Chitsu era encantadora, y Chouza, al igual que todos, quedo encantado con ella.

Tanto, se dijo, que luego de tantos años de matrimonio se sorprendia de lo dulce y pereceptiva que era su mujer.

— ¿Lo haz notado, amor?— Le dijo ella una mañana.

— ¿Qué cosa?

Chitsu sonrió, riendo quedamente, mirando como su hijo entraba con las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas y una cajita oculta entre sus manos.

— Apuesto, querido— Comenzo— Que pronto Chouji traera una chica.

Dos semanas luego, su profesía se cumplio. Chouza concideraría iniciar a su mujer en los juegos de azar.

:-:

Ok, matenme por no actualizar hace mucho pero no me venían ideas para esto y no quería traerles basura. Además, de esta pareja hay poco y nada y no quería hundirla o algo así.

Espero que les guste mucho, la proxima en serio va a ser todo un reto. Besos.


	11. Unión Uzumaki : Bipolaridad

¡A nuestro modo!

* * *

Disclaimer: Ya saben, sin ánimo de lucro, sin derechos de autor y eso. Naruto no me pertenece. Ya.

* * *

¡Esta historia sigue viva, che!

* * *

En una aldea tan pequeña como la suya, donde cada año nacían y morían alrededor de cuarenta personas sin contar inconvenientes, era básicamente imposible no conocerse entre todos. Es decir, nadie podía afirmar con exactitud cuando había conocido oficialmente a alguien. Dicha persona estaba allí al mismo tiempo que ella, y se conocían desde el jardín de infantes, si no era antes, y a esa edad son pocos los recuerdos que trascienden.

Otras condiciones dentro de una aldea pequeña, casi del todo rural, era que todo noticia buena o mala corría a gran velocidad. De ese modo una mirada, un gesto, una sonrisa, era conocida por todos en menos de una hora. Eso tenía sus pros y sus contras.

Por otro lado, los extranjeros eran pocos, apenas unos cuantos comerciantes que rara vez se quedaban en la pequeña aldea más de unos pocos años. En el caso de los Uzumaki, que comercializaban medicinas, habían pensado muy seriamente quedarse hasta que sus hijos crecieran. Viajar tanto nunca era bueno, y deseaban que sus hijos tuviesen un lugar al cual volver, al cual arraigarse. Un lugar al cual llamar raíz.

Ese era el motivo por el cual Taichi había crecido estático, o al así, en aquella aldea. El joven simple y llanamente amaba ese lugar. Cuando sus padres habían decidido quedarse, el tenía apenas siete años, pero le disgustaba no poder conservar sus amigos, mas viajar era para él toda una aventura. Taichi fue el juguete nuevo de la aldea hasta los nueve, más o menos, cuando otros extranjeros se asentaron.

Con su cabello rojo, sus ojos de un azul ardiente, y una sonrisa aguerrida, sin importar el pasar del tiempo, él siempre supo hacerse un lugar. La escuela para él fue pan comido. Había viajado casi toda su vida, muy cierto, pero su madre nunca había descuidado ni un momento su educación.

Momoka era, por otro lado, una vaga sin remedio. No le gustaba estudiar, pensaba en otras formas de obtener conocimientos; explorar. A diferencia del joven ella no veía en los libros ningún interés; prefería mirar por la ventana y preguntarse por el mundo exterior. Al principio ella se prendió de él, al igual que de un juguete recién abierto, pero terminó por aburrirse ¿Por qué no se había opuesto a que sus padres dejaran de viajar? ¡Él había tenido la oportunidad de recorrer el mundo y la había dejado por un pueblo perdido en medio de la nada!

La muchacha lo miraba con odio, como si la oportunidad pudiera haber sido suya, hasta que lo olvido y lo dejo pasar. Al final, poco le duraba el enojo. Perdida en el medio de los sueños, no era rara la vez en que sus ojos rubíes se perdían más allá del horizonte.

Si bien Momoka no mostró durante su infancia un interés profundo hacía el extranjero, esté si lo hizo en ella. La chica era ruda, más de lo normal, por lo que sus compañeras solían apartarse de ella, y solo un puñado de sus compañeros jugaban con la niña. Taichi reparó sinceramente en ella mientras jugaban fútbol. Mientras las otras niñas miraban, ella se tiraba al suelo, pateaba, corría, empujaba y fue el único momento en que recordó, sus ojos brillaban como dos gemas preciosas.

Era una chica genial, pensó.

Desde el otro lado de la historia, Momoka no lo miró demasiado hasta que él le ayudo en un examen. Hubiera reprobado de no haber sido porque Taichi había elegido sentarse a su lado ese día y ayudarla. La jovencita de cabello negro y ojos rojizos asintió, luego de un rato de negarse por orgullo. El chico era insistente y ella, bueno, no había estudiado nada.

En un pueblo pequeño la privacidad era casi nula, por lo que Taichi, a sus trece años, tuvo que esperar a que todos salieran del curso para poder llamarla un segundo luego de que acabaran las clases.

Con las mejillas arrebolada, una postura desinteresada, y mirando hacia otro sitio, el joven se presento ante ella.

— ¿Quieres acompañarme a llevar algo a la ciudad esta tarde con mi padre? Puedes decir que no, estará bien.

Momoka levanto una ceja al principio de la proposición, lista para lanzar un "no" certero. Pero, un segundo luego, al escuchar lo mencionado a salir de la aldea donde sus padres básicamente la recluían, sonrió.

— ¿Y por qué tendría yo que ir contigo?

— Porque te estoy invitando.

— ¿Y quien te crees que eres?

— Un chico guapo. —Contesto, orgulloso.

— ¿En donde? Tu cabeza no cuenta, cerecita.

Oh, oh…

— ¿Cerecita? ¡Tu eres la que tiene los ojos que espantan!

—¡Imbécil!

—¡Marimacha!

— ¡Estúpido!

—¿Vas o no, enana escandalosa, a ir?

— ¡Claro que voy, cabeza de tomate, y no soy enana, gigantón!

Fue, en realidad una primera cita inusual. Cuando Taichi le dijo a su padre que llevarían a una chica, el hombre se rió a carcajadas y le palmeo la espalda. Taichi contuvo las ganas de vomitar que le daban siempre que lo trataban como a un niño. La verdad, Momoka fue tímida hasta el momento en que salieron del pueblo. El padre del chico les dio las riendas y se invento una excusa "Tengo que ir a otro sitio, será más rápido si vamos por separado, hijo".

Taichi se sabía el camino de memoría, había ido infinitas veces, pero siempre volviendo antes del anochecer a su casa.

Momoka pasó todo el viaje mirando hacia todos lados, sonriente y feliz. Entregaron los pedidos con rapidez y miraron el cielo: tenían mucho tiempo extra.

Taichi le tomo la muñeca y la guió por toda la ciudad, a modo de guía. Riendo, entraron al mercado, compraron mientras bromeaban y se dedicaban a pasar un buen momento. De camino de regreso, mientras Taichi conducía por los caminos, ella se sentó a su lado y por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaban conociéndose conversaron solo ellos dos.

— Tienes la nariz parada. — Dijo Momoka — Como una chica ¿No eres una chica, no?

—Soy un chico, pero tu pareces un chico ¿Eres chica, no?

Ella lo golpeo con su bolso.

—Ya, somos chicas.

— ¡Que soy un chico!

—Si… claro. Lo que digas —Desestimo, girando los ojos, e iniciando otra pelea.

Momoka descubrió que sin la presión de tener que impresionar a otros, Taichi era en realidad un buen narrador de historias. Él descubrió en ella a la soñadora de ojos brillantes, que ansiaba conocimiento y cuya curiosidad era infinita, con un humor reluciente y mordaz. Una lengua muy afilada para ser solo una chica.

Su primera cita fue en una carreta, con un viaje de dos horas en medio del calor, en una ajetreada ciudad donde pasaban por encima a cualquiera. Pero si le preguntaban a cualquiera de ellos, sonreirían como quien se guarda un secreto dulce y contestarían "un buen día" pensando que, en verdad, había sido genial.

* * *

Para cuando el pueblo supo que ellos ya no eran solo "amigos y compañeros de clases", cuando rondaban los catorce, todos los miraron confusos. Simplemente, Momoka con el pasar de los años había desarrollado un carácter poco amigable para con otros. Claro, la gente del pueblo desconocía como la ruda mirada carmesí se ablandaba, cual mantequilla al sol, cuando el Uzumaki y ella quedaban a solas. O, por supuesto, las palabras de aliento que le daba por los problemas que últimamente tenía su familia.

De la misma forma, a ojos ajenos no encajaban el escandaloso y siempre feliz Uzumaki, con la ruda, temperamental y usualmente retraída Momoka. Pero ellos funcionaban.

Para los quince, sin poder esperar demasiado ya, y bajo las insistencia de los padres de la chica, quienes no dejaban de preguntarle, formalizaron algo bastante raro, a sus ojos. Salían, sí, pero sus muestras de cariño no eran vistas por nadie. Salvo por una niñita de tres años que los pillo en plena caricia.

Pero no todo podía ser tan sencillo, claro que no, sus distintas personalidades chocaban con frecuencia. Él, todo optimismo y totalmente desinteresado de lo suyo, ella más ambiciosa y protectora de sus propiedades. Además, pensaban muy distinto. Él quería quedarse, ella irse. Él quería seguir con el negocio familiar y ella independizarse.

A pesar de todo, e incluso peleando por la comida, los colores, los gustos, las opiniones, consiguieron funcionar. No saltaban quienes se reían nerviosamente cuando peleaban en la calle, cosa que hacían abiertamente, o cuando se miraban con odio. Después de todo, él odiaba de ella el hecho de que no le prestara atención cuando hablaba, o cuando le gustaría recibirla, queriendo siempre ser el centro de atención. Y a ella le molestaba que no la dejara soñar en paz, y que le insinuara o quisiera demostrar constantemente cuan genial era. Ella ya sabía que él era genial, no necesitaba decirlo.

Pero de una u otra forma, luego de pelear meses, separarse, volver, quererse, odiarse, reconciliarse y finalmente, unirse en matrimonio, llegaron a un acuerdo. Cuando naciera su hija, que veía en camino, y cumpliese los doce, se mudarían a la ciudad y regresarían de vacaciones todos los años y cuando pudieran. Momoka podría irse del pueblo que la molesto tanto en su infancia por ser distinta, y él siempre podría regresar a sus raíces.

Por supuesto, pensaban mientras miraban a su hija quien recientemente había comenzado a caminar, faltaba mucho para eso.

Tenían toda una vida por delante y, mientras tanto, seguirían viajando un par de días a las ciudades por pedidos o entregas.

Después de todo, ellos no se entendía, no congeniaban completamente, pero, carajo, se querían. Punto.

* * *

Como supongo muchos saben, el final de esta historia no es lindo y como ya es conocido, no creía necesario escribirlo y que fuera redundante.

Por si alguien no lo sabe, la aldea donde Karin vivía cuando era niña fue quemada y la única sobreviviente fue ella… ¿Dudas?

Bien, ya me olvide de que pareja sigue, tendré que chequearlo.

Bueno, besos y gracias por esperar. Sinceramente, no tenía ideas para escribir sobre esto hasta ahora. Leontinees, gracias por tomarte el tiempo de mandarme un mp, claro que voy a continuarla :D


End file.
